JaP (Just a Project)
by marysykess
Summary: Tersesat dalam hutan dan terjebak dalam sebuah rumah yang berpenghuni manusia yang tak tau manusia apa bukan. Apakah mereka bisa terbebas dari semua ini? Dan apakah ada rahasia dibalik semua ini?
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah kisah yang gak jelas asal-usul yang entah knapa bisa menjadi sebuah cerita yang aneh pula ("_ _) … Bah ,happy reading aja deh. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi harap maklum kalo jelek ples kagak jelas ceritanya … Ini berkisah di DW modern ! ada oc nya tapi cuma 2, terus para pemain disini 100% ooc kabeh.

_Ok ! Let's Start !_

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan jam 12 malam tepat. Biasanya sih, pada jam-jam seperti ini seluruh pintu sudah tertutup rapat dan semua orang sudah menuju alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Tapi, di antara sekian banyaknya rumah serta gedung yang sudah gelap gulita. Masih ada sebuah gedung yang tentunya masih terang pada sebuah ruangannya. Dalam sebuah ruangan yang masih terang itu, tampak Cao Cao yang sedari tadi berjalan memutari ruangan itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aduh …, malam ini seharusnya mereka berenam pergi ke lokasi itu. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan perjanjian ini, aku takut jika mereka berenam tak dapat kembali dengan selamat…" gumam nya sambil terus saja memutari ruangan itu. Selagi asik-asiknya muter-muter, tiba-tiba telepon yang berada di meja kantornya berbunyi. Cao Cao kaget mendengar suara telpon yang berbunyi amat sangat nyaring itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekati telpon itu tapi tak kunjung ia angkat telpon itu. Setelah berpikir dua kali, oh tidak, bahkan lebih… Akhirnya tangan Cao Cao meraih gagang telpon itu. Dengan takut-takut ia mengucapkan,

"Ha-halo …"

Tak ada sautan dari si penelepon.

"Ini siapa ya ?" Cao Cao mulai takut, bahkan dia udah takut sebelum angkat tuh telepon.

"Hei, ini aku… Petugas kebersihan." Jawab si penelepon. Hati-hati Cao Cao terasa terbang mendengar bahwa yang menelepon hanya petugas kebersihan.

"Ternyata kamu toh, aku kira siapa.. Kenapa ? Mau minta libur ya ? Kagak boleh itu !"

"Hei, aku belum ngomong apa-apa tau !" sahut penelepon rada kesel dengan ucapan bosnya itu.

"Ya udah, buruan ngomong ! Aku gak punya banyak waktu nih."

"Emm, bos kok belum pulang ?" tanyanya.

"Aku sibuk, kenapa ?"

"Oh, sibuk toh." Si penelepon diam sesaat. "Berarti aku boleh menagih janjimu dong?" Cao Cao kaget mendengar perkataan dari penelepon itu. Perasaan takut kembali muncul dengan meteran 98% lah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu … Maksudmu apa ?" tanya Cao Cao dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hehehe, harusnya anda tau Tuan … KENAPA KEENAM COWO ITU BELUM SAMPAI SINI JUGA !?" teriak sang penelepon hingga angin berhembus melalui gagang telpon dan mengenai wajah rupawannya Cao Cao.

"A…, tunggu dulu nona. Ini semua ada alasa …"

"Gak usah pake banyak cingcong ! Sekarang juga aku ingin mere …"

"Tunggu dulu, pada saat ini pasti mereka sudah … mereka sudah …" Cao Cao berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Mereka pasti sudah tertidur pulas." ucap Cao Cao dengan alasan yang sudah pasti ia buat sendiri …

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tau ?" si penelepon mulai curiga tingkat dewa (?)

"A…, itu … Itu tadi aku sudah mengecek ke kamar mereka masing-masing." Cao Cao beralasan lagi.

"Hmm, begitu ya … Kalo begitu aku mau tanya …, siapa yang tidur sekamar dengan anakmu ?" tanya si penelepon.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah mengecek ke kamar mereka sebelumnya. Ups …" Cao Cao segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"HA!? Kena kau ! Jangan coba-coba membohongi gue ya, beibs … SEKARANG JUGA, AKU INGIN MEREKA SUDAH SAMPAI SINI SEBELUM PAGI TIBA ! Atau tidak …" omongan sang penelepon terhenti.

"Atau tidak ?" tanya Cao Cao.

"SESUATU YANG BURUK AKAN TERJADI PADA BINI LO !"

"Tunggu du…"

Brak! dan sambungan terputus …

"Aduh …, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?" ucap Cao Cao sambil duduk di kursinya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Yap! XD

Segitu dulu ya guys, aku lagi gak ada waktu buat ngetik :P. Kalo mau tau lanjutannya jangan lupa review, kalo gak ada review ya…, saya nya gak ada semangat buat ngelanjutin. Jadi jangan lupa review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Huahahaha, gak nyangka baru beberapa hari aja udah ad yg review ^^ Thanks ya, i luph u yg udh review ... Padahal ceritanya sumpah 100% gaje ples garing.

black : bini cao cao kalo gak salah namanya bian shi, tapi aku gak tau juga sih. bini cao cao kan banyak :P tentang sang penelepon itu ..., simak aja terus cerita nya, ntar anda juga tau kok XD

hxn : hehe, cao cao model baru nih yang bisa di bentak-bentak XP btw, oc you cewe or cowo ? klo cowo gw masukin klo cewe, stok udah penuh bro :D

OKE ! kali ini kita akan memunculkan dari keenam cowo itu, penasarankan kalian ? Aku rasa tidak -_- ... udah aja deh, aku gak mau banyak cingcong di sini. Langsung mulai aja ya :D oh ya, aku lupa ngomong. Di sini, ff yang bakal aku bikin tuh judulnya Just a Project semua. Ff ini hanya salah satu bagian Just a Project yang berjudul ... JENG ! JENG !

**_The Mansion_** (oke, selamat membaca ^^)

Sekarang kita menuju ke pemeran utama kita. Yep, ini adalah dorm anak-anak asuhannya Cao Cao (?). pada jam segini, masih saja terdengar suara canda dan tawa mereka. Tampaknya mereka belum pada tidur. Akan tetapi, tawa mereka terhenti ketika seseorang membunyikan bel kamar mereka. Awalnya mereka cuek-cuek aja, tapi bel itu terus saja di bunyikan. Merasa sangat terganggu, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka dengan sangat terpaksa membukakan pintu dan didapatilah sesosok pria yang pastinya ia kenal.

"Cao Cao?"

"Oh..., hai Cao Pi" sapa orang itu yang tak dan tak bukan adalah Cao Cao.

"Hai..." Cao Pi membalas sapaan Cao Cao, bokapnya itu, dengan nada malas.

"A..., malam ini indah ya?" Sing~ Tak ada jawaban. Tatapan aneh Cao Pi ke Cao Cao, itulah jawabannya. "A..." Cao Cao berpikir keras, topik apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Cao Pi. "Ma... maksudnya. Kenapa jam segini kalian belum tidur? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Cao Cao kemudian ia senyum sambil pamer gigi.

"Nonton..." jawab Cao Pi datar.

"Oh..., nonton toh. Kirain lagi ngapain."

Sing~ Krik... krik... Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain.

"Kamu ngapain ke sini, Cao?" tanya Cao Pi memecahkan keheningan yang kayak kuburan. Cao Cao tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan singkat Cao Pi.

"A... Em... Aku hanya... hanya melihat keadaan. Hehe."

"Oh..." Cao Pi memutar bola matanya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Tapi dengan sigap Cao Cao menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya.

"Tu... tunggu dulu...!" pinta Cao Cao sambil terus berusaha membuka pintu. Hingga pintu di buka kembali oleh Cao Pi.

"Apa !?" tanya Cao Pi, kali ini dengan nada marah.

"Selamat malam ..."

BRAK ! Pintu tertutup rapat.

"A..., tunggu Cao Pi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan ..." pinta Cao Cao tapi tak ada sahutan dari Cao Pi. Cao Cao tetap berusaha mengetuk pintu, menekan bel agar pintu di nukakan ole Cao Pi. Bahkan ia sampai menyembah-nyembah tuh pintu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Pintu tersebut masih saja berdiri kokoh tanpa ada gerakan sama sekali. "Aiduh, ini beneran Cao Pi" mulai putus asa karena pintu kagak dibuka-bukain, Cao Cao menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Cao Pi. "Ini... ini mengenai Zhe Ji" ucap Cao Cao pelan. Dan pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Cao Cao jatuh tepat di depan kaki Cao Pi.

"Kenapa sama Zhen Ji?" tanya Cao Pi.

"A..., sebenarnya gak ada hubungannya dengan Zhen Ji sih." Jawab Cao Cao santai sambil berusaha berdiri.

Seketika itu juga, raut muka Cao Pi berubah jadi njelei. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Cao Pi mendorong keuar Cao Cao dari kamar. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga juga, Cao Cao menahankan kakinya agar tak dapat di dorong keluar oleh Cao Pi.

"Oi oi, sabaran tante ... Jangan main dorong gitu dong." Kali ini tangan Cao Cao menahan di ambang pintu.

"Kamu ini punya tujuan apa sih kemari !?" bentak Cao Pi kewalahan ngurusin bokapnya itu.

"A... sebenarnya... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berenam. Gak begitu penting sih tapi sebenarnya ini penting." Ucap Cao Cao sok serius. Cao Pi bengong ngeliatin Cao Cao. "Aku rasa kamu gak mudeng, ya? Ayo kita rundingkan barsama-sama di dalam, sayang." Cao Cao mengajak Cao Pi, putranya itu, masuk ke dalam kamar.

Begitu mereka masuk kamar, kelima teman Cao Pi yang ternyata dari tadi nguping langsung berhamburan mengerjakan aktifitas yang kagak karuan. Sun Ce ngerangkak-rangkak kagakjelas di bawah meja, Guan Suo ngelap kaca jendela yang kagak kotor, Zhong Hui ngeliatin gambar panda yang kagak tau gunanya apa, Lu Xun baca koran padahal korannya kebalik, dan Zhao Yun hanya duduk terdiam memandang aktifitas teman-temannya yang kagak jelas. Cao Pi sama Cao Cao Cuma berbengong ria.

"Eh, Cao Pi ..." sapa Sun Ce sambil berusaha berdiri dari bawah meja. Duk! "Adoh..." kepala Sun Ce yang terantuk meja membuat gelas yang ada di atas meja hampir jatuh tapi dengan sigap tangan Sun Ce menangkap gelas tersebut agar tidak jatuh ke permukaan lantai.

"Kalian nguping yan?" tanya Cao Pi curiga.

"Apa? Nguping? Gak kita banget kale, Pi..." ucap Guan Suo santai sambil menghentikan aktifitas ngelap jendelannya.

"Sudahlah anak-anak, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jadi sekarang kalian duduk yang manis di bawah." Kata Cao Cao dengan nada tenang yang langsung di patuhi semuanya. Dalam sekejap dan secepat-cepatnya semua member sudah duduk manis di bawah. Kecuali Cao Pi yang masih berdiri di samping Cao Cao, memandang bokapnya itu dengan tatapan malas. "Lho..., lamu ngapain masih di sebelahku?" tanya Cao Cao.

"Gak kenapa-napa..." jawab Cao Pi males sambil duduk di atas sofa.

"Nah, udah pada ngumpul nih..." kata Cao Cao senang. "Jadi... begini... Sebenarnya, aku mau ngasih kalian waktu buat liburan." Sambung Cao Cao.

"Lah, atas dasar apa kau ngasih waktu liburan? Biasanya kalo kita mau ketemu bini aja kagak pernah boleh." Tanya Cao Pi.

"A..., ini kan berbeda beibs." Jawab Cao Cao. "Aku ngasih liburankan bukan buat kalian nemuin bini, liburan ini aku kasih ke kalian karena... karena... karena aku lagi baik." Mendengar perkataan itu, semua member saling memandang satu sama lain sambil berbisik-bisik. Melihat tingkah membernya, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajah Cao Cao.

"Bos..." Sun Ce bertanya. "Kalo bos lagi baik, berarti kita liburannya ke Hawai ya?" lanjutnya. Kaget mendengar kata Hawai, Cao Cao menjawab.

"Wet..., Hawai !? Jangan kesana. Ntar duit gw bisa habis buat biayain kalian berenam." Tolak Cao Cao.

"Terus kita mau kemana? Ke pasar? Dapet apa kita di sana?" tanya Cao Pi ketus.

"Ya..., dapet banyak. Ada sayuran, ada makanan, mungkin kalo beruntung bisa dapet yang namanya cewe." Jawab Cao Cao.

"Yeilah, pak bos ini ada-ada aja pemikirannya. Cewe pasar mah mana selevel sama kita yang bintang super stars ini." Ucap Guan Suo yang entah kenapa narsisnya kumat.

"Hei... Siapa tau cewe pasar itu cantik." Komentar Sun Ce yang kayaknya demen sama semua jenis wanita. "Udah gitu, gimana kalo dia bisa di ajak dolanan." Sambungnya.

"Weh, bener juga lo ..."

"Beh, dasar cowo otak ngeres..." gumam Cao Pi, Lu Xun, dan juga Zhong Hui.

"Hei, jangan ngomong seperti itu dong. Aku kan jadi kangen sama bini gue..." Cao Cao ikutan nimbrung di perbincangan anak-anak muda.

"Kalo kangen, pulang aja sana ! Daripada di sini melakukan hal yang sia-sia." Suruh Cao Pi. "Tadi katanya mau ngomongin sesuatu yang penting, taunya malah kagak jelas begini..." gumam Cao Pi pelan, tapi karena kuping Cao Cao segede gajah makanya dia denger dan langsung bentak-bentak seisi kamar.

"Sialan... Ini penting tau! Aku datang ke kamar ini karena ingin membicarakan reputasi kalian yang hampir turun daun akibat kebodohan kalian semua!" bentak Cao Cao yang membuat seisi kamar bertampang kaget dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain. "Ya..., tapi karena aku orang yang berhati mulia. Makanya aku memberikan liburan gratis ke kalian berenam." Cao Cao yang sepertinya sudah kembali tenang itu berkata dengan wajah serius. Para member Cuma benging mendengarkan ucapan Cao Cao.

"Bukannya besok kita ada jadwal ya?" tanya Zhong Hui.

"Itu biar aku yang urus. Yang lebih penting, kalian berenam akan pergi malam ini ke tempat lokasi pembunuhan e..., maksudnya lokasi tempat kalian liburan. Lalu..., sebagai pegangan. Salah satu dari kalian bawa kamera ini. Ini untuk merekam perjalanan kalian semua."

"Ha? Direkam? Buat siapa?" tanya Cao Pi.

"A..., itu... Buat fans kalian. Hehehe" jawab Cao Cao, mungkin rada-rada ra mutu.

"Fine, fine. Jadi siapa yang bawa tuh kamera?" kali ini Sun Ce bertanya. Cao Cao berpikir sejenak kemudian melirik personel-personelnya satu persatu.

"Zhao Yun?" panggil Cao Cao.

"Ha? Aku?" Zhao Yun yang lagi ngelamun kaget karena namanya tiba-tiba di sebut.

"Iya... Jadi kamu ya yang bawa kamerannya..." perintah Cao Cao. Zhao Yun hanya diam sambil berpikir.

"Yun...," bisik Guan Suo yan duduk di samping Zhao Yun. "Lu nolak aja deh... Gw pingin bawa kamera nih..." pinta Guan Suo. Zhao Yun mikir lagi antara nerima tawaran bosnya atau nolong sobatnya itu. Akhirnya dengan pemikiran yang mantap ia memilih untuk...

"Maaf, bos. Tapi aku kagak bisa make kamera. Suruh yang lain aja."kata Zhao Yun pelan tapi pasti.

"Aku aja, bos. Aku lumayan berbakat kalo megang kamera." Guan Suo mempromosikan diri.

"Kamu?" tanya Cao Cao. "Jangan! Nanti kamu malah ngerekam yang aneh-aneh lagi ..." tolak Cao Cao. Guan Suo yang tadinya bangga mempromosikan diri langsung pundung di sebelah Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun Cuma ngelus-ngelus punggu Guan Suo, mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku aja... " kali ini Sun Ce yang mempromosikan diri.

"Idih..., elo lagi... Otak sama kayak Guan Suo mau megang kamera? Kagak, ah. Ntar jadinya bukan movie cerita liburan kaliam tapi malah jadinya hot movie lagi..." Cao Cao juga menolak tawaran Sun Ce.

"Terus maunya siapa kalo yang mempromosikan diri aja di tolak?" akhirnya Cao pi angkat bicara. Untuk kedua kalinya, Cao Cao berpikir keras lagi.

"Emm, gimana kali kamu saja Cao Pi?" usul Cao Cao.

"He!? Aku?" tanya Cao Pi. Cao Cao hanya mengangguk. "Sorry, bos. Kagak minat saya megang kamera..." tolak Cao Pi.

"Kagak minat apa kagak bisa?" sibdir Sun Ce yang langsung di balas Cao Pi dengan tatapan mematikannya. Sadar kalo Cao Pi ngeliatin Sun Ce gitu banget, Sunce hanya menundukkan kepala lalu mengucapkan dua patah kata. "Sorry, bro ..."

"Udahlah, bos. Cao Pi yang hebat aja kagak mau. Ya walaupun masih hebatan aku sih. Jadi, udah deh bos. Serahin aja tugas kameramen-nya ke aku..." Guan Suo masih saja mempromosikan diri.

"Masih ada Zhong hui ... Zhong Hui maukan?" tawar Cao Cao.

"Ha? Ogah ah... Bawa kamera tuh ngerepotin. Kagak bisa mainan rambut ntar aku..." tolak Zhong Hui yang langsung membuat senyum Guan Suo tambah lebar.

"Aduh..., masa Guan Suo sih? Gak banget atuh ..." batin Cao Cao. "Hhhh, baiklah. Guan Suo ..." panggil Cao Cao.

"Ya?" jawab Guan Suo girang karena yakin bakal kepilih kadi kameramen.

"Kau tetep kagak bawa kamera. Yang bawa kameranya Lu Xun aje..." perintah Cao Cao. Guan Suo yang tadi udah senyum lebar, langsung menjatuhkan dagunya ke lantai. Lu Xun yang daritadi ngiler malah bengong.

"Iih, kok Lu Xun sih!?" bantah Guan Suo gak terima.

"Diem lo! Ini semua keputusan gue! Bagi yang kagak terima gak bakal gue gaji kalian semua... Termasuk kau Cao Pi !" bentak Cao Cao yang hampir memecahkan kaca jendela.

"A santer banget... Gue yang kagak ada sangkut pautnya sama kamera, kenapa ikutan kagak di gaji...?" batin Cao Pi.

"Udah deh ... Daripada kalian bikin aku naik darah mendingan kalian segera beresin pakaian kalian dan segera GO!" perintah Cao Cao yang langsung di patuhi oleh semuanya.

Ketika semua sudah siap, waktu menunjukan pukul 02.37 AM. Cao Cao menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Cao Pi.

"Nih..., kamu yang pegang kendali semuanya ya..." perinyah Cao Cao, "Oh ya..., kamu tau lokasinya di mana kan ?" tanyanya.

"Tau... tau..., di sanalah pokoknya..." jawab Cao pi malas.

"Eh, Cao Pi... Udah pada siap nih. Ayo berangkat ..." teriak Sun Ce dari dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati ya, nak..." ucap Cao Cao kawatir. "Semoga jadi liburan yang menyenangkan." Ucap Cao Cao pelan, membuat Cao Pi yidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Cao Cao.

Cao Pi hanya memandang wajah bokapnya yang ketakutan. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sepertinya Cao Cao menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam liburan kali ini. Tapi Cao Pi segera membuang pikiran yang aneh itu. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ini liburan yang biasa saja, bukan liburan yang menyangkut sebuah pertumpahan darah. Yang pastinya, entah bagaimana dan kenapa. Pikiran Cao Pi sama seperti ayahnya. Ia berharap, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja ...

Huah..., segini dulu ya ... Hmm, ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya aku bingung ini cerita bergenre apa. Humor? Gak juga. Horor? Kagak horor gini kok. Meh, silahkan pembaca pikirkan sendiri ini bergenre apa^^

And then, jangan lupa buat review. INGAT! Cerita ini bakal kagak lanjut kalo gak ada review (maksa) Hahaha, okelah kalo begitu. See ya in the next chap ...


	3. Chapter 3

Oke-oke ..., mumpung sedikit ada waktu buat lanjutin. Saya lanjutin ya, tapi dikit aj. Coz' waktu ku terbatas :'(

HXN : anda ini kok review banyak banget sih, tapi makasih ya udh review. buat oc -mu munculny masih agak lama trus tak bikin sedikit ooc ya, tp ad alasanny kok knpa sifat ny sdikit berubah XD

balck : ini kan gara-gara Cao Cao, makanya 6 pria ini jadi korban :D

saika : yeah yeah, salam kenal saika ^^

kaien : nih lanjutanny biar gak penasaran XD

Oke, kenapa karakter ny Pipi (CP), Yuyun(ZY), Cece(SC), Xuxun(LX), Susuo(GS), dan Huhui(ZH) ? Itu karena kakak saya minta ada Guan Suo, Lu Xun, sama Zhong Hui. Makanya mereka bertiga aku jadiin karakter, walau pun sebenarnya kagak ada nyambung-nyambung sama karakter yang aku pilih -_- Oh ya sodara-sodara, aku tarik kata-kataku yg bilang klo OC ny Cuma 2 :P.

Oke, lanjut aja ya XD

Perjalana sudah mereka tempuh selama 1 jam. Jam berapa itu kira-kira? Ya, sekitar jam 3 menjelang empatan lah…. Dalam perjalanan ini, mereka sama sekali tak mengalami gangguan apa pun. Hanya saja, tebal kabut malam eh…, pagi maksudnya, sangat menganggu penglihatan Cao Pi yang kebagian sebagai supir.

"Kau yakin jalannya di sini? Inikan hutan…" Tanya Zhao Yun yang always menemani Cao Pi.

"Err…, kagak yakin sih. Menurut info dari Cao Cao, nanti ada jalan ke kiri di samping pohon beringin. Tapi dari tadi aku kagak lihat yang namanya pohon beringin, bentuk pohon beringin aja gw kagak tau." Jelas Cao Pi panjang lebar. "Eh…, ngomong-ngomong yang lain lagi pada ngapain? Kok kagak kedengaran dari tadi."

"Grook… grook…" terdengar suara dengkuran seseorang dari belakang. Cao Pi dan Zhao Yun segera enoleh kebelakang dan didapatilah teman-teman mereka tidur dengan nikmat sentosa, kecuali Lu Xun yang sibuk ngerekam gak tau ngerekam apaan.

"Sialan… Kita sibuk melek sama nyari jalan, eh mereka malah tidur dengan nikmatnya..." kata Cao Pi sambil terus mengemudi tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang sama sekali tidak ada penerangan kecuali cahaya mobil dan cahaya rembulan.

"Cao Pi …, awas !" teriak Lu Xun yang dari tadi ngerekam jalan. Begitu Cao Pi menoleh ke depan, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan seenaknya nyebrang jalan yang sempit itu. Dan… Brak! Mobil itu sukses menabrak sebuah pohon dengan sempurna. Tabrakan tersebut membuat Sun Ce dan Guan Suo yang lagi ngiler, terbangun dari mimpi indahnya karena kejedot jok depan. Bahkan Zhong Hui yang juga ngorok terlempar hingga jok tengah. Sedangkan Lu Xun sukses melindungi kamerannya agar tidak penyok. Lalu Zhao Yun, ia malah… pingsan dengan benjol gede di kepalanya.

"Ih…, lu ngapain sih Pi!? Sakit tau, kagak bias nyetir ape!?" bentak Sun Ce.

"Lu ngantuk ya!?" bentak Guan Suo juga.

"Sial…, apa itu tadi di luar…?" gumam Cao Pi sembari keluar dari mobil.

"Eh…, mau kemana Pi?" Tanya Sun Ce ikut keluar dari mobil disusul Guan Suo juga. Diluar, Cao Pi celinggak-celngguk mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah tidak ada. Melihat tingkah aneh Cao Pi, Sun Ce dan Guan Suo hanya saling tatap menatap. "Nyari apaan, Pi?" Sun Ce mulai bertanya. Cao Pi membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sun Ce dan Guan Suo dengan tatapan horror.

"Eng…, gak nyari apa-apa kok…" ucapnya pelan.

"Eh, serius dong! Kamu kayak ngeliat sesuatu yang aneh tau…" kata Guan Suo penasaran.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok. Mungkin penglihatanku aja yang aneh…"

"Emang kamu lihat apaan? Jangan buat kita penasaran dong!" paksa Sun Ce. Suasana menjadi hening, Cao Pi berpikir antara member tau apa yang ia lihat ke teman-temannya atau diam saja.

"Tapi jangan kaget, lho."

"Iya-iya…" ucap Sun Ce serta Guan Suo berbarengan.

"Tadi… tadi aku lihat cewe nyebrang jalan" jelas Cao Pi.

"Ha!?" semua pada nganga mendengar penjelasan Cao Pi yang radar a mutu. Mungkin mereka gak percaya dengan penjelasan Cao Pi soalnya mereka gak lihat adanya cewe yang nyebrang gitu.

"Lu ngelindur atau apa?" Tanya Guan Suo.

"Kagak… Gua serius, tanya aja Zhao Yun…!"

"Aku lagi pingsan jadi kagak bias di tanyain…" kata Zhao Yun seketika kemudian tidur lagi buat melanjutkan pingsannya.

"Eish…, nih orang ternyata lebih nyebahi dari dugaanku…" gumam Cao Pi dengan tampang pingin nyekek Zhao Yun.

"Udah deh, dari pada kalian ribut soal permasalahan adanya cewe yang nyebrang jalan apa kagak. Mending kalian lihat rekamannya Lu Xun, dia kan dari tadi ngerekam jalan. Kali aja, cewenya kelihatan di kamera…" usul Zhong Hui yang sepertinya daritadi diam saja. Mendengar usul yang brilian itu, mereka semua langsung ngumpul di tempatnya Lu Xun kayak orang mau ambil sembako.

"Gek ndang, Xun! Perlihatkan rekamanmu pada kita-kita…" perintah Sun Ce yang kagak sabaran. Gak tau, gak sabaran pingin lihat cewemya atau apa…

Begitu Lu Xun memutar kembali rekamannya, memang mereka melihat sesuatu yang lewat sekilas. Tapi sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat oleh mata. Dan begitu diperlambat, mereka semua terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang ternyata benar-benar terekam kamera. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda sebahu membawa pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah. Selesai melihat rekaman itu, suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat hingga…

"Wew…, ternyata cewenya cantik juga…" ucap Sun Ce memecahkan keheningan yang udah kayak kuburan itu.

"Kau benar, Ce… Tapi kenapa dia bawa pisau ya?" ucap Guan Suo juga.

"Mungkin dia lagi motong ayam atau apa. Sudahlah, tak usah berpikiran negative gitu dong. Sekarang, bagaimana kalo kita cari jalan keluarnya agar kita bisa kembali melanjutkan perjalannya kita? Kalian taukan, mobilnya rusak cukup parah dan lagi… tak ada sinyal di sini."

"Haish, kenapa HP ku malah kehabisan batere ?" protes Cao Pi.

"Kalo aku sih kagak ada pulsannya…" ucap Lu Xun.

"HP ku malah hilang…" semua langsung memandang Zhao Yun dengan tatapan sweatdrop mereka.

"Lah njok piye? Masih jam 3.49 nih. Dihutan begini mana ada mobil yang lewat.." ucap Guan Suo.

"Hei…, bagaimana kalo kita istirahat di rumah itu?" Lu Xun menunjuk sebuah rumah di tengah hutan.

"He…, aku gak pernah tau kalo ada rumah di tengah hutan begini…" ucap Zhong Hui sambil mempehatikan rumah yang ditunjuk Lu Xun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita istirahat di rumah itu. Siapa tau yang punya rumah bisa minjemin telpon atau apalah buat ngehubungi pak bos.." usul Sun Ce.

"Itu yang terbaik. Siapa tau disana kita dikasih maem sekaligus tempat buat tidur. Ngantuk banget nih aku…" kata Guan Suo sambil angop segede gajah.

"Ya sudah…" ucap Cao Pi singkat. Mendengar persetujuan dari Cao Pi, semuanya langsung pada ngacir ke tuh rumah meninggalkan Cao Pi serta Zhao Yun. Cao Pi memandang Zhao Yun yang lagi diam mematung menatap sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar. "Oi!" Cao Pi mengagetkan Zhao Yun.

"Ha!? Apa?" yang dipanggil langsung sadar.

"Bengong aja… Yang lainnya dah pada pergi tuh. Ayo buruan…"

"Kamu duluan saja, nanti aku nyusul…"

"Heh…" Cao Pi menghela nafas sambil berlalu. "Terserah kamu saja deh. Dasar aneh..."

Sepergiannya Cao Pi, Zhao Yun kembali menatap pohon yang lumayan besar dengan akar gantung di sisi-sisinya itu. Pohon yang di tabrak Cao Pi tadi. "Terang aja mobilnya rusak, orang pohonnya gede begini…" piker Zhao Yun kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan pohon itu menyusul yang lainnya.

**_TBC_**

Heh…, gak nyangka ya ini sudah chap yang ke-3. Oh ya sodara-sodara sekalian, mungkin aku update nya agak lama. Ini karena aku jarang punya waktu buat ngetik dan lagi, akunya juga dah lumayan lupa sama ceritanya :P hehe, ini kan cerita dah lama banget Cuma aku ganti aja para pemainnya jadi chara DW. Aku kira sih hasilnya bakalan jelek, taunya lumayan menghibur juga nih XD

Oke, sekian dulu ya… Pohon apa ya yang di lihatin sama Yuyun? Kalo mau tau jangan lupa review. INGAT! Tanpa review dari teman-teman serta sodara-sodara sekalian, nih cerita kagak bakalan lanjut deh ("_ _)


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah..., aku sepertinya semangat melanjutkan cerita ini sodara-sodara. Buat yang review, makasih ya ^^ I love you so much...

Sepertinya, saya akan merubah cerita ini agak sedikit horor dan yah..., bumbu-bumbu gimana gitu. tapi tenang, rated gak akan berubah jadi M ... Hehe

Oke lanjut ya..., yang nungguin dari kemarin, nih lanjutannya...

Gerbang tinggi yang menutupi jalan masuk menuju mansion itu tepat di depan mereka. Keenam orang itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendorong gerbang yang tak terkunci itu. Sebuah halaman yang luas terbentang di dalamnya, dengan maze disisi-sisinya serta air mancur di tengah membuat mansion ini terkesan mewah.

"Apa kau yakin ini semua aman, Ce? Masuk ke kediaman orang sembarangan gini…" tanya Guan Suo yang sepertinya merasa sedikit aneh dengan mansion tersebut.

"Kita ini kan ceritanya tamu, jadi kagak pa-pa kan kalo masuk ke rumah orang. Ntar juga kitanya bilang permisi dulu…" ucap Sun Ce santai.

Tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang terlihat kuno. Dengan perasaan agak takut ples ragu, Sun Ce yang berada di depan mereka semua segera menekan bel yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu tersebut.

Duong!

"Hella...!" ucap Sun Ce serta yang lainnya terkejut mendengar bunyi bel yang amat sangat aneh itu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka tanpa menunjukan seorang pun yang membukakannya. Mereka semua saling bertatapan satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa yang akan masuk duluan. Bermenit-menit setelah mereka berpikir, akhirnya semua mata tertuju ke Sun Ce.

"What? Kenapa kalian semua memandangku seperti itu…?" tanyanya merasa aneh dengan tatapan mata teman-temannya.

"Gue gak tau ini rumah hantu apa bukan, tapi firasat gue bilang rumah ini rada horror… Jadi mendingan lo aja yang masuk duluan. Kalo misalnya kamu keluar bawa yang punya nih rumah dengan selamat, maka kita bakal ikut masuk ke dalem juga. Tapi kalo kamu kagak keluar, berarti kita kagak bakal masuk nih rumah…" jelas Cao Pi santai di ikuti dengan anggukan dari teman-teman yang lain.

"Wait! Ceritanya aku jadi kelinci percobaan nih? Kok gak adil banget sih…?"

"Gak adil apaan sih, Ce? Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kita bersama. Jadi you mesti nurut aja deh…"

Sun Ce berpikir keras dulu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah yang bisa di bilang agak horror itu. 10 menit berlalu, Sun Ce masih berada di tempat. 15 menit berlalu, teman-temannya mulai ngeliatin jam. 20 menit berlalu, mulut mereka mulai angop gede. Dan akhirnya, 30 menit berlalu. Tak sabaran karena Sun Ce kelamaan mikir, dengan sekuat tenaga mereka mendorong Sun Ce agar memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Haish… haish…. Sabaran dong! Akukan belum selesai mikir…" pinta Sun Ce.

"Kelamaan! Gw udah kebelet nih!" protes Zhong Hui yang turut ambil bagian dorong Sun Ce agar masuk mansion.

Begitu Sun Ce tiba di dalam mansion, suasana menjadi hening. Mansion ini terkesan gelap karena penerangannya hanya lilin yang berada di sisi-sisi tembok. Penglihatan Sun Ce yang terbilang buruk, susah menemukan seseorang di dalam sana. Perasaan takut mulai menghantui dirinya. Angin berhembus kencang membuat lilin sedikit bergerak serta mengoyangkan jendela yang sepertinya belum ditutup, menambahkan kesan horror pada tempat ini.

"Hii…, kok horror gini ya…?" pikiran Sun Ce mulai gak karuan. Ia takut jika di belakangnya tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk halus yang tak berbentuk wujudnya siap menyergap Sun Ce yang masih mematung di tengah ruangan. Tapi segera membuang pikiran aneh itu. "Eish…, aku yang paling lelaki di antara lainnya masa takut sama ruangan gelap begini. Jangan berpikiran aneh Sun Ce! Tak ada itu yang namanya saiton di jaman modern begini…" Sun Ce menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahu Sun Ce dari belakang. Sun Ce kaget dengan tangan yang berada di bahunya. Dengan takut-takut ia mencoba untuk menatap orang yang meletakan tangannya di bahu Sun Ce.

"Hallo…, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu tuan…?" ucap gadis di belakang Sun Ce dengan sangat ramah. Suasana menjadi hening…, Sun Ce hanya mematung menatap gadis itu. Gadis berambut coklat muda sepunggung serta bola mata berwarna coklat juga.

"Oh…, hallo nona…" ucap Sun Ce mulai tebar pesona. Teman-temannya yang daritadi ngintipin hanya pasang tampang sweatdrop mereka. "Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini?" ucapnya sambil memegang tangan gadis itu. Gak terima dengan perlakuan Sun Ce yang sok deket banget sama tuh cewe, Guan Suo langsung main masuk saja dan nendang Sun Ce agar menjauh dari tuh cewe.

"Kenalin…. Nama gue Guan Suo…" ucap Guan Suo lebih menjijikan dari Sun Ce sambil bersujud dan mengulurkan tangan ala Romeo.

"Aih…, nih orang main masuk aja sukannya. Nih cewekan mau kenalan sama gw, bukan sama lo…" protes Sun Ce.

"Eh, diem lo! Ada cewe cantik gini jangan lo embat dewe, bagi-bagi dong!" Gak terima dengan perlawanan Guan Suo, Sun Ce langsung aja memulai adu mulut dengan Guan Suo. Dan dimulailah pertengkaran antara dua orang penggila semua jenis wanita ini. Yang lainnya tambah sweat aja sementara sang gadis hanya melihat aksi pertengkaran di depannya sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Kalian lucu ya…" ucap gadis itu membuat dua orang itu berhenti adu mulut kemudian memandang gadis itu sejenak lalu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Melihat tingkah Sun Ce dan Guan Suo yang kayak orang bloon, gadis itu makin cekikikan aja ketawanya. "Hihihi, tingkah kalian ngemesin banget sih…. Oh ya, kenalin namaku Chie. Aku yang punya Mansion ini…" kata gadis itu yang ternyata namanya Chie. "Apa ada yang bias aku bantu? Sepertinya kalian sedang tersesat…" sambungnya.

"A…, sebelum kita member tau masalah kita. Ada baiknya jika kita kenalan…" ucap Sun Ce sambil menarik teman-teman yang dari tadi hanya nguping saja di luar.

"Uh oh, ternyata kalian ada berenam. Aku kira Cuma ada dua pria saja di sini…"

"Kita ini satu grup dalam satu entertainment…" jelas Sun Ce. "Itu yang mukanya paling njelei namanya Cao Pi…" ucap Sun Ce sambil menunjuk kea rah Cao Pi yang langsung di balas sama Cao Pi dengan tatapan mematikan tapi Sun Ce tidak dengan tatapan mematikannya Cao Pi.

"Lalu pria manis yang bawa kamera itu namanya Lu Xun…" lanjut Guan Suo.

"Yang bencong ini namanya Zhong Hui…" Sun Ce memperkenalkan Zhong Hui dengan nada santai, yang di perkenalkan hanya menatap Sun Ce dengan tatapan gak terima dengan cara Sun Ce.

"Dan yang bloon itu," ucap mereka berdua. "Namanya Zhao Yun…"

"Ooo, ternyata nama kalian unik-unik ya… Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu…?" Tanya Chie.

"Ceritanya panjang, Chie… Intinya aja ya, kita itu nyasar di hutan ini dan gak tau gimana cara pulangnya soalnya mobil kita sedang mengalami kerusakan…" jelas Cao Pi.

"Di tambah lagi, di sini tak ada kendaraan yang lewat serta gak ada sinyal. Jadinya kita juga gak bias ngehubungi bos kita…" sambung Guan Suo.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak sambil menatap keenam pria itu satu persatu. "Aku mengerti permasalahan kalian. Untuk sementara, kalian bisa tinggal di sini. Hari juga sudah malam sekali, jadinya permasalah ini kita cari jalan keluarnya besok saja…" ucap Chie sambil tersenyum.

"Oh…, really!? Sungguh mulia sekali hati anda nona…"

"Hehe, sudah jadi kewajiban untuk membantu sesamakan? Kalian bisa gunakan kamar dilantai dua. Ada banyak kamar kok, kalian bisa gunakan kamar yang mana saja…"

"Kalo kamar yang sama Chie boleh gak..?'' Tanya Sun Ce… Bletak! Satu pukulan mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Sun Ce. "Adoh…, sakit tau!" yang mukul langsung main cabut aja kelantai dua. "Sialan! Tunggu kau Cao Pi!" teriak Sun Ce sembari mengejar Cao Pi kelantai dua. Mereka semua hanya diam melihat aksi kejar-kejaran kayak Tom and Jerry yang di perankan oleh Sun Ce and Cao Pi.

"Emm, boleh aku bertanya…?" tiba-tiba saja Zhong Hui membuka mulutnya.

"Tanya apa?" jawab Chie ramah.

"A…, toilet dimana ya?"

"O…, toilet? Kau cukup jalan lurus saja, nantikan ada jalan ke kiri di samping tangga. Lewati jalan itu dan kau akan menemukan toilet di samping pintu dapur. A…, perlu di antar?"

"Tidak perlu…" ucap Zhong Hui cuek sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chie yang masih saja memandang Zhong Hui dengan tatapan mesumnya (?)

Zhong Hui berjalan menyusuri koridor yang lumayan panjang itu sambil celinggak-celingguk mencari pintu toilet. "Aneh…, masa iya si Chie tinggal sendirian di mansion segede ini?" pikirnya.

Tiba di depan pintu toilet, baru saja Zhong Hui akan memasuki toilet pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Memunculkan sesosok gadis yang baru saja selesai menggunakan toilet itu. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda sebahu itu hanya menatap Zhong Hui dengan tatapan mematikan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Zhong Hui.

"Lah, itu tadi siapa? Palingan sodaranya Chie…" ucap Zhong Hui sambil menatap gadis itu yang mulai hilang dalam kegelapan koridor. "Kok kayaknya aku pernah liat cewe itu ya, tapi dimana?" piker Zhong Hui.

**_TBC_**

Haish, segini dulu ya... jangan lupa review supaya aku makin semangat bikinnya XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe, udah lama nunggukah kalian? maaf y, baru update sekarang. soalnya seperti yang kalian tau, aku agak-agak lupa sama ceritanya. jadi mungki di chap ini **ceritannya agak ngaco yang pake banget dan ada sedikit bumbu-bumbu yang gimana gitu**. tapi makasih ya udah mau nunggu selama ini ^^

Hmm hmm, buat penggemar Yuyun. maaf ya, klo dirinya dibilang blo'on. sebenarnya ada rahasia kok di balik ke blo'onan ny itu (what the...?) lalu, maaf lagi ya kalo di sini Cece sama Susuo rada eror kalo sama cewe. ini supaya ceritanya tambah rame aja :)

Fine, yg punya pemikiran kalo gadis yang di akhir cerita itu adalah gadis yang main nyebrang aja tak kasih nilai 100 deh (hore *tepuk tangan) kira-kira gadis ini jahat apa baik ya, pemirsa? mati kita lihat di chap ini ^^

**_Selamat membaca_**

"Huah, ternyata di sini lebih enak daripada di dorm-nya Cao Cao…" ucap Guan Suo sambil membaringkan badannya di sebuah kasur yang tersedia di kamar apalah yang di tempatin sama Guan Suo. Zhao Yun yang kebagian tidur sama Guan Suo hanya celinggak-celingguk memperhatikan isi kamar yang lumayan gede itu. "Eh, Yun…" panggil Guan Suo. Yang di panggil hanya menatap Guan Suo tanpa mengatakan apa pun. "Menurutmu nih ya, Chie cantik gak?"

"Chie?" Tanya Zhao Yun, Guan Suo hanya mengangguk. "Gimana ya? Mukanya seperti menyimpan rahasia…. Aku agak curiga sama gadis itu…" jawab Zhao Yun.

"Yeilah…, Yun. Cewe cantik gitu masa nyimpen rahasia…"

"Ya bukannya gimana ya, Cuma aku ngerasa aneh aja sama cewe itu…"

"Aneh apaan…?" Tanya Guan Suo sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai agak sedikit serius mendengarkan Zhao Yun berbicara.

"Kayaknya…, Chie itu…" belum selesai Zhao Yun berbicara, pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan masuklah sesosok orang yang tentunya mereka kenal.

"Eh, ada yang liat Lu Xun gak?"

"Kagak, Pi. Emang kenapa kamu nyariin tuh anak?" Tanya Guan Suo ke orang yang masuk tadi yang ternyata adalah Cao Pi.

"Kagak kenapa-napa sih…. Ya udah kalo kagak liat, maaf nganggu kalian…" ucap Cao Pi sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar kedua orang Shu itu. Zhao Yun serta Guan Suo hanya menatap kepergian Cao Pi dengan tatapan hampa alias gak tau mau ngerespon apaan tentang kedatangan Cao Pi.

"Ha-i…, baiklah kalo begitu. Aku juga pergi dulu ya, mau liat-liat nih rumah. Siapa tau aku nemu sesuatu yang bisa aku makan…" kata Guan Suo sambil pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun sendirian di kamar.

Begitu Guan Suo keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, ia langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan dengan riang gembira. Sepertinya ia tak sadar, bahwa daritadi ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tiba di koridor yang cukup panjang dan gelap, Guan Suo melihat seorang gadis sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Terbesit pikiran jorok Guan Suo buat pedekate sama tuh cewe. Sebelum mendekati gadis itu, Guan Suo persiapan dulu dengan ngaca di kaca terdekat, nge-cek apakah nafasnya bau apa kagak, dan macem-macemlah pokoknya. Setelah cukup matang dengan penampilannya, ia baru mendekati gadis itu.

"Hallo, nona…" sapa Guan Suo dengan senyumnya yang kas. Gadis yang dipanggil nona itu hanya menatap Guan Suo dengan tatapan super duper malas. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Guan Suo ia kembali memandang keluar jendela. "Kok diem aja sih, neng? Kalo gak mau ngomong ntar tak cium lho…" Sing~ masih tak ada respon dari sang gadis. "Haish, nih cewe kayaknya susah di taklukan nih…" pikir Guan Suo.

"Itu temanmukan?" tiba-tiba saja gadis itu membuka mulutnya sambil menunjuk keluar jendela. Guan Suo yang mendengar pertanyaan singkat gadis itu hanya melihat ke arah tangan gadis itu menunjuk. Pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela itu adalah sebuah taman bagian dalam, dengan kolam yang luas serta taman bunga mawar yang indah. Di sana, tampaklah Sun Ce, teman Guan Suo, dan Chie sedang bermain ayunan.

"Wah…, si Sun Ce ini langsung main pedekate aja sama Chie…"

"Orang itu tak akan selamat…" ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Ha!? Apa?" Tanya Guan Suo yang sepertinya tidak mendengar apa kata gadis itu. Dengan gontainya, gadis itu hendak meninggalkan Guan Suo. Tapi dengan sigap Guan Suo menggenggam tangan gadis itu agar tidak pergi. "Eits, tunggu dulu nona…" pinta Guan Suo.

"Apa?" Tanya gadis itu judes…

"Eng…, tangan kamu kok dingin sekali sih? Apa perlu aku hangatkan?" ucap Guan Suo usil, sesegera mungkin gadis itu menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Guan Suo dan pergi meninggalkan Guan Suo. "Lah, kok pergi?"

"Rhie memang begitu kalo dengan orang asing di rumah ini…" ucap seseorang dibelakang Guan Suo. Guan Suo segera membalikan badannya dan di dapatilah Chie dan Sun Ce di sana.

"Apa dia aneh?" Tanya Sun Ce.

"Aku rasa…, sejak kematiannya. Aku tak tau apa mau anak itu. Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati dengannya, Rhie suka sekali membunuh makhluk hidup yang dirasanya menganggu hidupnya tanpa sebab…" Chie memberikan peringatan kepada Guan Suo dan juga Sun Ce.

"Dengerin tuh, Suo! Jangan deketi cewe aneh itu, bisa-bisa kamu dibunuh lho sama dia. Hii~, Sun Ce takut ah… Yuk, Chie. Kita jalan-jalan lagi." Ucap Sun Ce sambil merangkul Chie.

"Masa iya, Rhie seperti itu…?" pikir Guan Suo. "Mana mungkin, ah… Aku harus selidiki ini terlebih dahulu."

Baiklah…, sekarang kita lihat keadaannya Sun Ce dan juga Chie yang sepertinya mereka makin akrab aja.

"Oh, jadi Rhie itu adikmu?" Tanya Sun Ce.

"Yah, begitulah… Mansion ini dulunya punya orang tuaku..., tapi mereka pergi dari mansion ini karena mereka merasa kalo Rhie punya kelainan." Jelas Chie.

"Jadi, intinya mereka meninggalkan Rhie di sini sendirian gitu? Lalu kenapa kamu juga ada di sini?"

"Aku kakaknya Rhie, sebagai seorang kakak aku tak boleh meninggalkan Rhie sendirian disini. Awalnya sih aku gak boleh tinggal disini hanya sama Rhie, tapi aku terus memaksa kedua orang tuaku agar aku di ijinkan menemani Rhie. Dan mereka setuju, walaupun aku tau bahwa di lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam mereka takut akan kehilangan aku." Sun Ce dengan serius mendengarkan cerita Chie.

"Kau… kakak yang baik ya. Aku jadi kangen dengan kedua adikku…" ucap Sun Ce pelan. Chie menatap Sun Ce dengan pandangan iba, perlahan tangan Chie menyentuh pipi Sun Ce agar mereka saling bertatapan. Dan perlahan, mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Akan tetapi…

"**_Mulai saat ini kau tak akan pernah bertemu kedua adikmu lagi_**" terdengar ucapan seseorang.

"Ha!? Apa? Kau ngomong sesuatu Chie?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menatap wajahmu saja…" ucap Chie melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sun Ce. Dan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Memangnya kau mendengar apa?" Tanyanya. Sun Ce terdiam dan berpikir.

"Haha, mungkin aku hanya kecapekan… Sebaiknya aku kembali kekamarku dulu ya. Kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita lain waktu."

"Eng…, bagaimana kalo kamu tidur di kamarku?" usul Chie. Sun Ce yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi itu, kembali duduk di samping Chie dengan tatapan hepi banget.

"Cius…?"

"Umm, tentu. Aku rasa aku butuh teman tidur, karena yah…, aku jarang bisa tidur kalo sendirian…"

"Woke…, kita langsung saja go ke kamar anda, Chie…" ucap Sun Ce dengan semangat '45 sambil menggendong Chie menuju kamarnya. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa dari tadi sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Sementara itu, Guan Suo masih saja terus mencari keberadaan Rhie. Entah sudah berapa detik yang dia gunakan untuk mencari gadis satu itu. Hingga akhirnya, ia masuk ke sebuah kamar yang cukup bagus itu. Kamar dengan kertas bergambar di sisi-sisi dindingnya. Guan Suo hanya menebak-nebak bahwa ini adalah kamarnya Rhie. Sepintas, pandangannya tertuju kea rah foto yang terletak diatas tempat tidur. Sebelum mendekati foto itu, Guan Suo celinggak-celingguk dulu, memastikan bahwa di kamar ini tak ada orang sama sekali. Setelah berpikir matang-matang, baru ia mendekati foto itu. Belum sempat ia memandang orang yang ada di dalam gambar itu, sebuah tangan dengan sigap sudah menggenggam foto itu. Dan terjadilah proses tarik-tarikan foto.

"Ayolah…, Rhie! Biarlah aku melihat siapa yang ada dalam foto ini…" pinta Guan Suo.

"Tidak! Sampe jenggot bapakmu sudah jadi putih sekalu pun aku tak akan mengizinkan kau melihat foto ini…" tolak Rhie. Tapi Guan Suo tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari foto itu. "Guan Suo, please… Kalo kamu suka aku, jangan lihat foto ini…!" pinta Rhie dengan sangat.

"Fine, Rhie. Kalo itu maumu…" Guan Suo melepaskan genggamannya dari foto tersebut. Rhie segera memasukan foto itu kedalam laci meja. "Pria yang ada di foto itu…, cowo kamukah…?" Tanya Guan Suo. Mendengar pertanyaan Guan Suo, Rhie hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Dia… dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti permasalah ini…" jelas Rhie.

"Bagaimana aku mau mengerti kalo kamu tidak cerita?" Tanya Guan Suo perlahan melangkah mendekati Rhie dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hia…, apa yang kau lakukan Guan Suo!?"

"Ini taktik supaya kamu mau cerita permasalahanmu ke aku…" paksa Guan Suo.

"Tapi gak gini caranya! Singkirkan tanganmu Guan Suo! Kau hanya membuatku jijik saja…" perintah Rhie. Tapi Guan Suo tudak peduli dengan perintahnya Rhie. Ia malah mencium bagian leher Rhie. "Kyaa…, baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan cerita…" ucap Rhie akhirnya.

"Serius?"

"Iya-iya! Lepasin aku sekarang juga!" Guan Suo segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh Rhie membalikan badannya agar merek saling bertatapan.

"Jadi…, gimana ceritanya?" Tanya Guan Suo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Huh, kau lebih menyebalkan dari dugaanku…"

"Memang begitulah aku… Buruan cerita! Atau kau ingin aku peluk lagi, atau malah cium?" ucap Guan Suo yang kedua tangannya sudah berada di pinggang Rhie dan wajah mulai mendekat.

"Eits…, sabaran dong. Napsu banget sih!" Rhie menahan wajah Guan Suo dengan tangannya agar tak mendekat. "Jadi…" baru saja Rhie mau memulai ceritanya, seseorang masuk ke kamar tersebut. "Gawat… Itu Chie!" Mereka berdua pun segera bersembunyi sebelum Chie melihat mereka berdua.

"Lho, inikan kamarmu… Kenapa Chie masuk ke kamarmu?" Tanya Guan Suo yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari bersama Rhie.

"Chie memang suka mengunakan kamarku untuk hal yang aneh-aneh…"

Dan memang benar, Chie datang ke kamar ini bersama dengan Sun Ce yang tentunya mereka hendak melakukan hal yang aneh… Guan Suo yang melihat hal itu merasa aneh, kenapa Sun Ce bisa semesra itu sama Chie? Tapi daripada memperhatikan Sun Ce sama Chie, ia lebih memperhatikan Rhie yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan dirinya di dalam lemari. Pikiran kotor mulai muncul di otak Guan Suo, tapi ia segera membuang pikiran itu karena tiba-tiba ia mencium bau amis di dalam lemari itu.

"Haish…, bau amis apaan nih? Apa Rhie lagi mens ya?" pikir Guan Suo yang 100% aneh. Tak sengaja dan dengan di sengaja, pandangan Guan Suo tertuju pada sebuah benda tajam di bawah kaki Rhie. Guan Suo menundukkan badannya dan hendak mengambil benda tajam itu, akan tetapi kepala Guan Suo malah mengenai pantat Rhie.

"Hiaiks…, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Rhie dengan suara pelan sambil memukul kepala Guan Suo.

"Haish, itu gak sengaja… Aku tuh mau ngambil itu yang ada di bawak kakimu…" ucap Guan Suo dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan sambil menunjuk kearah kaki Rhie. Melihat benda yang di tunjuk Guan Suo, Rhie langsung menendang benda itu.

"Ini bukan apa-apa…! Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Nanti kita ketahuan…" perintah Rhie. Baru saja Rhie ngomong seperti itu, pintu lemari itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sun Ce berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Hmm hmm, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di dalam lemari!?" tanyanya.

"Ehehe, kau sendiri sedang apa, Ce? Dengan… dengan Chie…" Tanya balik Guan Suo.

"Aku? Aku hanya menemani Chie tidur, tuh dia sudah tertidur pulas…" Sun Ce menunjuk Chie yang sudah tertidur di atas kasur.

"Ohoho, aku kira ngapain…"

"Emang aku kamu yang cari-cari kesempatan di dalam lemari!? Pada ngapain nih, kayaknya asik banget di dalam lemari. Ikutan dong…"

"Ihh, apaan sih lo!? Rhie itu maunya sama aku bukan sama kamu, yak an Rhi…" yang dimaksud Guan Suo sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. "Nah lho, kemana ini cewe?"

"Barusan aja pergi. Ehe, itu artinya dia kagak mau sama kamu. Sudahlah, Suo. Chie kan udah bilang kalo Rhie bukan cewe normal, buat apa sih kamu deketin? Ntar kalo kamu mati aku gak mau tanggung, lho…" ucap Sun ce.

"Apaan dah!? Gue tuh tau perbedaan cewe baik dan cewe gak baik… Jadi mendingan lo kagak usah nasehatin gue yang 100% lebih tau ketimbang kamu!"

"Ye…, diperingatin malah ngelawan. Ya sudah, terserah kamu ajalah…" Sun Ce segera pergi meninggalkan Guan Suo.

**_TBC_**

Well, segini dulu ya... maaf klo ceritanya mulai gak karuan. **btw..., adakah pembaca yang gemar sama boyue?** usut punya usut nih, aku mau munculin tuh anak. yah..., walau pun dia mendapat peran yang cukup menyedihkan. tapi itukan baru rencana, kalo nyampe 3 org yg mau dia muncul ya aku munculin. tp klo kgk ad, ya aku ganti oc aja.

tolong ya, mau munculin boyue apa kgk, silahkan beri saran ples kritik baik or pedes juga boleh lewat review.

dan satu lagi, maaf ya klo banyak penulisan kata. maklum lah, aku kagak bisa ngetik :P oke, see ya in next chap~


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe, udah lama gak aku lanjutin ya. maaf ya, pemirsa. kalian pasti menunggu lama sekali :')

fine, aku punya waktu jadinya akan sedikit aku balas review kalian

**saika**: iya, rhie sm chie itu kakak adik :) maaf ya klo agk mesum, gk ad maksud kok nikin Suo sm Ce jd agk mesum. ahaha, kalo gk tau mau ngomen apa, gk usah ngasih komen aja XD km baca aku sudah cukup senang kok.

**haemoglobinwu**: foto yg di bawa rhie itu? siapa ya? hehe XD

**black**: penasaran y sm rhie n' chie? simak aj trus cerita ny. maaf klo cerita terus berkutat pd ce dan suo, soalnya mereka kan yang memulai permasalahan :D

**hxn**: oke..., boyue muncul gi chap ini :D

**kaien**: bener juga tuh, karakter favorit tuh paling enak di siksa :D tp tenang, penyiksaan gk berujung pad kematian kok *mungkin X)

**ginamardiaa**: haha, suka sm xingba ya? oke, nih udh aku lanjutin cerita ny :)

**shinAOI**: serukah? terima kasih di bilang seru, aku kira malah garing ceritanya :D

oke..., makasih yg udh review. kalian membuat aku makin ceria aja. siplah, chap ini seperti yg aku janjikan bahwa boyue akn muncul. tp cuma sebentar, nanti kesenengan kalian yg nge-fans sm boyue. hiax hax hax hax XD

**_SELAMAT MEMBACA_**

Masih dengan mansion yang sama. Sepertinya keenam proa ini tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah terjebak selama tiga hari bahkan lebih. Mungkin karena kondisi cuaca yang entah kenapa selalu menunjukan keadaan mendung. Jadinya mereka tak sadar bahwa hari sudah berganti hari. Dan sepertinya mereka juga tak menyadari adanya keanehan pada mansion tersebut, kecialo Zhao Yun yang sepertinya terlalu waspada dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Saat ini pun, Zhao Yun sedang memutaro seluruh isi mansion tersebut untuk mencari teman-temannya yang entah kenapa hilang semua. Tiba di ruangan dapur, sebuah ruangan yang menurut Zhao Yun sangat berbai amis. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pintu yang terletak di samping lemari pendingin. Pintu ini terbilang cukup usang dan banyak sekali goresan-goresan pada daun pintu tersebut. Tanpa pokor panjang, Zhao Yun segera mendekati pintu itu dan membukannya. Tapi karena kenop pintunya sudah terlalu using, sangat membuat Zhao Yun susah membukannya.

"Sial… Ini pintu kok susah amat dah…" geutu Zhao Yun sambil terus berusaha membukannya. Setelah satu jam, bahkan lebih, dengan kemampuan lockpick yang dimiliki Zhao Yun (?) akhirnya pintu itu dapat terbuka juga.

Tangga menuju lantai dasar, itulah yang Zhao Yun temukan di balik pintu tersebut. Sebelum Zhao Yun menuruni tangga itu, ia celinggak-celingguk terlebih dajulu untuk memastikan ada atau tidak ada orang di ruangan dapur itu. Setelah puas celinggak-celingguk, Zhao Yun segera menuruni tangga tersebut. Awalnya sih mau tanya dulu sama Chie, tapi karena Zhai Yun lagi buru-buru dia langsung aja nurunin tuh tangga.

"Aku gak nyangka kalau ternyata mansion ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah." Gumam Zhao Yun sambil menuruni tangga itu. Tangannya menyentuh dinding yang terdapat di sebelah kanan, agar langkahnya menentu karena lorong yang ia lewati itu cukup gelap. "Haish, kenapa temboknya banyak sekali darah kering sih? Sepertinya mansion ini memang menyimpan rahasia."

Tiba di bawah tanah, sebuah ruangan yang hanya terdapat sebuah pintu dengan jeruji besi sebagai jendela kecil di pintu itu. Merasa aneh dengan pintu itu, Zhao Yun mendekati pintu itu dan mengintip melalui jendela tersebut. Belum sempat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, seseorang telah berdiri tepat di belakang Zhao Yun.

"Aneh…" gumam Cao Pi bingung dengan semua yang telah terjadi. "Ini yang lainnya pada kemana sih? Udah kesasar di hutan belantaran, temen-temen pada ilang, sekarang parahnya lagi gue kesasar di mansion ini pula…" lanjutnya pundung di sudut ruangan. "Kukira ini akan jadi liburan yang menyenangkan. Taunya…"

"Aaaa…!" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang membuat Cao Pi tersadar dari lamunannya. Mendengar suara itu, ia lansung berlari mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Ini di mana sih asal suaranya? Kok dari tadi kagak ketemu-temu." Ucap Cao Pi sambil terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan langkahnya, ia malah jatih dari tangga lantai dua menuju ke lantai satu. "Aduh…"

"Kau kenapa?" seorang wanita berbicara di samping Cao Pi. Cao Pi menoleh dan mendapati Rhie jongkok di sebelahnya sambil memandang Cao Pi yang tersungkur ke sakitan di lantai.

"Aaa…, aku gak kenapa-napa kok…" ucap Cao Pi sedikit menjaga karak dengan Rhia. Tapi Rhie malah merangkak mendekati Cao Pi. "Heo hei hei, jaga jarak mbak. Gw udah punya bini…"

"Lehermu berdarah…" ucap Rhie sambil menjilat darah yang mengalir di batang leher Cao Pi.

"Aih…, wait-wait kau terlalu berlebihan…" Cao pi berusaha untuk menghentikan Rhie yang sudah mulai menghisap leher Cao Pi. Di lan pihak Cao Pi menolak tapi di lain pihak juga Cao Pi malah menikmatinya. Hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena dalam pokoran Cao Pi terbesit wajah Zhen Ji yang siap menamparnya. Dengan sesegera mungkin Cao Pi mendorong Rhie agar menjaih dari dirinya. "Ehehe, time's up…"

"A…, maaf…" Rhie juga segera menjauh dari Cao Pi.

"Wew…, ini kejadian mau bilang sama Zhen Ji-nya sendiri apa aku bilangin?" ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi merekam kejadian tersebut.

"Lu Xun!?" Cao Pi kaget menyadari keberadaan Lu Xun yang sudah merekam semua kejadian tadi. "Kau itu kemana sih, dari tadi aku cariin tau !?"

"Hehe…, maaf Pi. Aku mengalami banyak sekali kendala, jadinya aku susah buat ngumpul bareng kalian…" ucap Lu Xun dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Kendala? Kendala apa yang kamu alami?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Eng…, pertama aku kekunci di toilet yang aku gunakan terus jariku kesetrum karena aku salah menekan saklar lampu dengan stop kontak yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu karena aku kurang hati-hati aku malah menjatuhkan kamera ini dari jendela lantai dua ke lantai satu, tapi untungnya gak rusak. Terus karena aku terburu-buru menuju lantai satu aku malah jatug dari tangga jingga kakiku sedikit keseleo. Dan tiba di taman belakang untuk mengambil kamera ini, tanganku malah terlilit ranting berduri, membuat aku terpaksa memperban tanganku seperti ini. Dan lalu…"

"Stop!" Cao Pi menutup mulut Lu Xun dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku rasa penderitaanmu tak aka nada batasnya, jadi sebaiknya kau hentikan cerita panjangmu itu…!" perintah Cao Pi yang agak muak dengan cerita Lu Xun.

"Baiklah… Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong yang lain mana?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Gak tau… Daritadi aku juga nyariin yang lain. Oh ya…, Rhie?" panggil Cao Pi tapi orang yang di maksug sudah tidak ada di antara mereka. Sing~ suasana menjadi hening. Cao Pi menoleh dan menatap Lu Xun begitu juga Lu Xun, ia membalas tatapan Cao Pi dengan raut muka bingung. "Ehehe, kamu tadi lihat Rhie kan?" Cao Pi mulai nyengir maksa.

"Yang melakukan rated M sama kamu tadi ya? Lihat sih tadi, tapi sekarang kagak lihat…" jawab Lu Xun biasa-biasa aja.

"Kamu lihat gak dia pergi kemana?"

"Emm, enggak… Aku aja baru nyadar kalo dia udah gak ada… Emang kenapa sih kamu nanyain soal cewe itu?"

"Kalau kita gak lihat cara dia pergi kayak gimana, berarti dia itu saiton atau manusia?" tanya Cao Pi yang sepertinya tingkat ketakutannya mecapai 87%.

"Kalau itu aku gak tau… Mungkin aja dia makhluk jejadian, soalnya misterius sih…" Sing~ suasana kembali menjadi hening… "Wait…, masa iya dia makhluk jejadian?" tanya Lu Xun mulai merasa aneh dengan ini semua. Cao Pi hanya mengeleng ragu. Keduanya bersamaan menelan ludah lalu beberapa saat Lu Xun berlari meninggalkan Cao Pi sambil berteriak histeris.

"Woi…, Xun. Jangan tinggalin gue dong." Cao Pi menyusul kepergian Lu Xun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Zhao Yun yang kaget dengan keberadaan seorang pria di belakangnya. Pria itu hanya diam memandang Zhao Yun dalam ruangan yang sedikit penerangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pria itu mulai berbicara. "Kenapa kamu bisa sampai mansion ini, kalau kamu masih sayang nyawa sebaiknya kamu segera pergi dari mansion ini…" perintahnya.

"Tunggu-tunggu, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Bisakah kau jelaskan dengan pelan…" pinta Zhao Yun. "Dan kalo boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

"Heh…, sebenarnya memberi tau namaku itu bukanlah hal yang penting." Ucap pria itu memalingkan muka. "Aku peringatkan sekali ya, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini kalo ti…"

"Shi Wa…, kau kah itu?" terdengar suara seseorang lagi dari balik pintu yang Cuma ada satu di situ. Mendengar suara itu, pria yang ternyata namanya Shi Wa segera mendekati pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Kau sudah sadar…, apa lukanya masih terasa sakit?" tanya Shi Wa kawatir dengan keadaan seseorang.

"Masih sedikit sakit sih, tenanglah kau tak perlu kawatir." Ucapan orang itu terdengar sangat lemas dan tersiksa. Zhao Yun yang penasaran dengan siapa yang ada di situ mendekati pintu itu dan mengintip kedua orang yang ada di dalam. Melihat orag itu Zhao Yun kaget karena ia mengenal orang itu.

"Jiang Wei!?" ucap Zhao Yun. Shi Wa dan Jiang Wei menoleh kearah Zhao Yun. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

"Zhao Yun sendiri…?"

"Dia mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, Wei. Kesasar dan tak dapat kembali…" jelas Shi Wa.

"Tunggu-tunggu, sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi dengan mansion ini? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" tanya Zhao Yun. Shi Wa menghela nafas Jiang Wei hanya menundukan kepala. "Bisa kalian jelaskan?"

"Baiklah…, sepertinya hanya kau dari keenam orang itu yang menyadari semua keanehan di sini…" ucap Shi Wa. "Wanita itu haus akan darah dan juga lapar akan pria…" lanjutnya.

"He…!? Haus akan darah dan lapar akan… tunggu, aku sama sekali tak mengerti…" Ckitt~ terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah orang yang menuruni tangga.

"Shi Wa… Di mana kau?" panggil seorang wanita. Sadar akan kehadiran seseorang, panik melanda pikiran Shi Wa dan Jiang Wei mulai ketakutan.

"Kalian diam di sini dan jangan keluar…" perintah Shi Wa sembari pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun dan juga Jiang Wei. Zhao Yun hanya memandang kepergiaan Shi Wa dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian ia memandang Jiang Wei yang banyak sekali luka terutama di kakinya yang sudah menunjukan daging bagian dalam.

"Kau…, kenapa kakimu?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun…, aku takut…" ucap Jiang Wei, nada bicaranya sangat ketakutan. Zhao Yun gak tau mau ngapain, dia sama sekali tak tau permasalahan yang menimpa Jiang Wei. Seseorang datang ke ruangan itu, Zhao Yun segera sembunyi di belakang pintu agar keberadaan dirinya tak ketahuan.

"Halo, sepertinya kau sudah sadar ya…" ucap seorang wanita.

"Ha? Itu kan?" pikir Zhao Yun kaget melihat siapa sebenarnya wanita itu.

"Fine… Now, aku sendirian…" ucap Guan Suo di ruang tengah. "Ini yang lain pada kemana sih? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak merasakan tanda-tanda adanya orang di ruangan ini!"

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" terdengar teriakan seseorang mulai mendekati tempat dimana Guan Suo berpijak.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini… Heh, ngapain kamu teriak-teriak sambil lari-lari? Kayak abis ngeliat sesuatu yang serem aja…"

"Sialan, larimu banter banget sih Xun." Protes Cao Pi sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena berlari tadi.

"Ini namanya aku ketakutan. Manusia kalo sedang dalam keadaan takut pasti mengeluarkan tenaga yang tak dapat di duga." Jelas Lu Xun. "Hai, Guan Suo. Ngapain kamu di sini?" sapa Lu Xun ke Guan Suo yang dari tadi bengong aja.

"Harusnya aku yang Tanya, bego! Kalian itu kenapa sih lari-lari gak jelas?"

"Kau tau Rhie kan. Suo?" Tanya Cao Pi. Guan Suo hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Si Rhie itu ya…" ucapan Cao Pi terhenti. "Tunggu, perasaan aku pernah lihat Rhie sebelum bertemu sekarang deh."

"He!?" Guan Suo dan Lu Xun langsung memandang Cao Pi dengan tatapan aneh. "Lihat dimana?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Sebentar-sebentar… Rhie itu…, Rhie itu perish banget sama cewe yang waktu itu nyebrang sembarangan itu! Kalian inget gak? Itu tuh pas kita kecelakaan…" ucap Cao Pi. Guan Suo hanya diam dengan muka-muka bingung. Lu Xun mencoba untuk memutar balik ingatannya. "Idih, lama banget sij kalian ini mikirnya. Lihat rekamannya aja deh, daripada kelamaan…" perintah Cao Pi. Beberapa saat setelah mereka melihat rekaman itu kembali.

"Iya ya…, kalo di perhatikan dengan seksama mirip juga ya." Komentar Lu Xun. "Apa jangan-jangan cewe ini sebenarnya adalah Rhie?"

"Sembarangan… Gak mungkin Rhie bawa-bawa pisau… Eh, tunggu…" Guan Suo mengingat sesuatu saat ia berada di kamar Rhie ketika sedang bersembunyi dalam lemari. Waktu itu ia seperti melihat benda tajam berlumuran darah di dalam sana. "Apa jangan-jangan itu pisau ya?" pikirnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Eh, Suo… Mau kemana?" Tanya Cao Pi tapi ada sahutan dari Guan Suo. "Hyedeh, dasar orang aneh. Lo kenapa lagi?" Cao Pi melihat tingkah aneh Lu Xun yang udah mulai sarap.

"Kebelet, anterin dong…" pinta Lu Xun.

"Kamu ini umur berapa!? Ke toilet aja minta di temenin…"

"Ayolah, Pi… Aku takut kalo terjadi sesuatu yang tak diharapkan lagi."

"Kau ini jangan mikir yang aneh, nanti kamu malah nyiksa kamu sendiri…"

"Pi…, udah mau ngompol nih…"

"Hiyaa…, ya udah cepetan aku temenin!" ucap Cao Pi akhirnya. "Toilet aja aku gak tau dimana?" gumam Cao Pi.

**_TBC_**

****Oke,segini dulu ya. yg punya waktu review tolong review. dan berikan saran serta kritik karena aku merasa bahasa yang aku gunakan terlalu aneh :) tolong ya, kritik pedes atau baik akan aku terima dengan senang hati.

See ya in the next chap...


	7. Chapter 7

Ahaha, aku kembali semua XD maaf gk pernah update... kalian pasti menunggukan? oke..., ini aku lanjutin. ceritanya sih mau tamat di chap ini, tp gak jadi deh... akunya lagi lemot mikir ceritanya. yah..., ini sedikit lanjutan untuk kalian semua para pembaca setia ^_^

oh ya, balas review dulu ya...

**kaien**: maaf ya kak, banyak typonya maklum baru awal :D

**ginnyan**: masa iya sun ce sama guan suo ajaib? ahaha, penasaran ya? nih udh aku lanjutin...

**HXN**: tuh OC anda sudah saya munculkan, thanks ya udah mau berbagi OC :P

**blackrose**: Shi Wa itu temennya Rhie, dia baik kok orangnya ^_^ haus akan darah dan lapar akan pria? itu apa ya? aku aja juga gak tau, kata" itu sekelebat terpikir dibenakku. haha *produser gak jelas...

oke..., thanks yg udh setia buat review... ouw..., **NOTE: satu chara ada yang mati**

_check this out_

Tiba di depan kamar Rhie, ada perasaan ragu pada diri Guan Suo untuk memasuki kamar tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera memasuki ruangan kamar itu. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada perubahan dalam kamar itu. Tidak melihat ketempat lain, ia segera menuju lemari. Dibukanya pintu lemari itu secara perlahan, dan benar. Ia menemukan pisau berlumuran darah didalamnya. Perasaan aneh mulai muncul di benak Guan Suo. Selagi berpikir keras tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pandanganya tertuju pada sebuah laci meja. Didekatinya meja tersebut dan ia menemukan sebuah buku. Begitu buku itu di ambil, sebuah foto yang terselip pada halamannya terjatuh. Foto yang tidak diperlihatkan oleh Rhie. Penasaran dengan foto itu, Guan Suo mengambilnya dan menatap siapa yang ada dalam foto tersebut.  
"Lho, perasaan aku kenal sama cowo dalam foto ini?" pikir Guan Suo. Setelah berpikir cukup lama. "Ha!? Masa iya, inikan fotonya..." Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Guan Suo segera membuka buku yang ia temukan tadi yang ternyata adalah diary milik Rhie. "Gak mungkin... Ternyata Rhie itu..."  
"Woi..." seseorang menepuk bahu Guan Suo dari belakang. Guan Suo segera membalikan badannya, dan ditemukan Sun Ce sedang berdiri di belakangnya.  
"Sun Ce? Kok..., kok kamu ada di sini?" tanya Guan Suo yang kaget akan kehadiran SUn Ce.  
"Heh..." Sun Ce menghela nafas. "Dari tadi, aku tuh ngikutin kamu terus... Kamu sendiri ngapain di sini? Itu ngapain itu bawa-bawa buku diary-nya Rhie? Itukan privasi orang, masa kamu baca-baca sih?"  
"A..., ini..."  
"Sudahlah, tak perlu kau jelaskan..." potong Sun Ce. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tau gak Zhong Hui dimana? Dari tadi kagak kelihatan batang idungnya tuh anak..."  
"Zhong Hui...? A..., gak tau tuh." ucap Guan Suo.  
"Heh..., ya sudahlah. Cari dia yuk..." ajak Sun Ce yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan Guan Suo. Guan Suo segera meletakan buku tadi di atas meja dan menyusul Sun Ce keluar dari kamar itu.

-xxx-

Tersadar dari pingsannya, Zhong Hui berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Matanya berusaha untuk mencari seseorang tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan siapa pun. Kepalanya sangat pusing, mungkin karena tadi ada seseorang yang telah memukul kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat tapi tidak bisa.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar..." seseorang berbicara dalam kegelapan.

"Siapa itu?" Zhong Hui mencari sumber suara itu tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat apa isi ruangan itu. Terdengar suara langkah seseorang mendekati dimana Zhong Hui tengah terduduk kaku. Mata Zhong Hui yang sepertinya masih berkunang-kunang tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang berada disampingnya itu. Yang hanya Zhong Hui lihat adalah benda tajam yang orang itu bawa. "Kau...? Apa yang hendak kamu lakukan dengan benda itu?" tanya Zhong Hui. Orang itu mendekati telinga Zhong Hui dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah... Ini tak akan sakit..." ucapnya pelan. Seketika itu juga, orang itu mengoreskan benda tajam tersebut ke leher Zhong Hui.

"Argh..." rintih Zhong Hui. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" darah mengalir dari leher Zhong Hui.

"Hanya... hanya mencobanya sedikit..." Orang itu menjilat darah yang mengalir itu. "Hmm, sepertinya enak..." ucapnya.

"Ha!? Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Zhong Hui kasar. Ia segera berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan orang itu. Tapi sebelum Zhong Hui dapat menuju pintu terdekat, orang itu terlebih dahulu menarik Zhong Hui hingga terjatuh. "Kau itu apa-a..." belum selesai Zhong Hui berbicara, orang itu menyalakan lampu ruangan itu. Kini Zhong Hui bisa melihat apa yang ada diruangan itu. Ia tamak kaget dengan isi ruangan itu yang merupakan kamar yang sangat usang, terlebih lagi banyak sekali darah yang menempel didindingnya. Setelah cukup memandangi isi ruangan itu, ia memandang orang itu yang ternyata adalah... "Rhie?"

Rhie memandang Zhong Hui dengan matanya yang berwarna merah. Perlahan, ia mendekati Zhong Hui dengan membawa pisau di tangannya. Melihat Rhie yang sepertinya ingin membunuhnya Zhong Hui berusaha untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah pergi, Rhie sudah ada disebelahnya. Dan...

"Aaaaaaaa!"

-xxx-

"Ha!? Suara itu..."

"Suara apaan, Yun?" tanya Chie yang berada disebelah Zhao Yun. Shi Wa serta Jiang Wei hanya memandang Zhao Yun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian tidak dengar suara? Aku... aku seperti mendengar seseorang berteriak..." ucap Zhao Yun dengan tatapan serius. Yang lain hanya saling berpandangan sambil berpikir. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Chie menyadari sesuatu dan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Chie kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Rhie..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Rhie?" tanya Shi Wa.

"Dia pasti melakukannya lagi..." ucap Chie dengan perasaan takut. Zhao Yun yang mendengar hal itu hanya menelan ludah, tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Seketika itu, Chie berlari keluar dari ruangan itu mencari keberadaan Rhie.

"Ah, Chie! Tung..." Zhao Yun ingin mengejar Chie, tapi Shi Wa melarangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tau semuanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ada apa dengan Rhie..." ucap Shi Wa dengan pandangan serius. "Kau sebaiknya cari teman-temanmu yang masih selamat dan segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum terlambat!" perintah Shi Wa.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"Aku akan tetap disini... Kau juga sebaiknya pergi, Wei. Aku rasa Zhao Yun bisa menolongmu lolos dari kematian..."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah cepat pergi!" bentak Shi Wa. Mendengar itu, Zhao Yun segera menggendong Jiang Wei yang sepertinya tak bisa jalan itu meninggalkan Shi Wa diruang bawah tanah itu.

-xxx-

"Eh, Cao Pi..." panggil Lu Xun yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Cao Pi. Saat ini mereka berdua tidak tau melangkah kemana. Mereka sudah benar-benar bingung dengan menghilangnya teman-teman mereka.

"Kau tau tidak... Rhie itu..." ucapan Lu Xun terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Cao Pi berhenti melangkah hingga membuat Lu Xun menabrak punggungnya. "Aduh..." rintih Lu Xun. Cao Pi membalikan badannya dan memandang Lu Xun.

"Kenapa dengan Rhie?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Eng..., aku cuma mikir aja. Kita inikan artis, kira-kira Chie sama Rhie tau gak kalo kita ini artis?"

"Hah..." Cao Pi menghela nafas. "Kalo menurutku sih gak tau, soalnya mereka diem aja dengan kehadiran kita. Kalo misalnya mereka tau kita ini artis, harusnyakan mereka salting dengan kehadiran kita. Kalo misalnya mereka fans kita loh... Emang kenapa sih kamu tanya begitu?"

"Cao Pi..., kamu tau gak artis Jiang Wei?"

"He!? Artis bokep itu?"

"Sembarangan! Jiang Wei bukan artis bokep tau!"

"Bercanda, beibs... Kenapa dengannya? Aku tau kok, dia itukan artis yang lagi tenar akhir-akhir ini. Tapi diberitakan dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

"Kau tau gak dia menghilang kemana?"

"Kagaklah! Emang aku emaknya!? Mati kali tuh orang..." ucap Cao Pi kesal dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Lu Xun. "Lagian kenapa sih kamu nanyain tuh anak!? Aku tau dia temen kamu, tapi bukan berarti kamu nanyain dia ke aku teruskan..."

"Bukan gitu, Pi... Aku hanya berpikir, apa Rhie itu fansnya si Jiang Wei atau bukan..."

"Lah, kenapa kamu bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Soalnya aku gak sengaja lihat Rhie nyimpen fotonya Jiang Wei..." jelas Lu Xun. Cao Pi berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, bisa jadi... Itukan haknya Rhie mau nge-fans apa kagak... Emang kenapa sih? Kamu cemburu ya?" tanya Cao Pi rada ngawur dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bu... bukan gitu. Gini loh, Pi... Aku kan gak sengaja baca diary-nya Rhie nih. Terus disitu tertulis kalo Jiang Wei itu adalah targetnya si Rhie. Aku kurang tau maksudnya itu target apaan... Tapi, aku ngerasa aneh sama Rhie. Dia seperti..."

"Apa maksud kalian baca diary-nya Rhie!?" suara seseorang membuat dua orang ini kaget. Mereka berdua segera menoleh kearah sumber suara dan didapati Chie. "Kenapa kau seenaknya membaca buku itu!? Itu akan membahayakan kalian tau..." bentak Chie.

"Hei hei, tunggu dulu... Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba membentak seperti itu? Aku tau Rhie itu adik kamu dan sudah pasti kau akan melarang siapa pun membaca apa yang sudah menjadi rahasia dari adikmu. Tapikan, kita ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi..." jelas Cao Pi. Chie hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalian ingin tau? Ini akan sangat panjang ceritanya."

"Ya, kami akan mendengarkan..."

"Baiklah... Kebenarannya, artis Jiang Wei itu ada disini."

"Ha!? Kok bisa?" tanya Lu Xun penasaran akan semua ini.

"Jiang Wei itu tertangkap Rhie, dia ingin memakan pria itu..."

"A..., itu beneran?" Cao Pi seperti tidak percaya dengan cerita Chie.

"Memang sulit untuk percaya ini semua. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa Rhie bisa seperti itu... Tapi sebaiknya kalian pergi dari tempat ini kalo masih sayang nyawa." jelas Chie. "Dan sepertinya..., salah satu teman kalian sudah tiada..." Glek~ Suasana menjadi hening. Lu Xun dan Cao Pi saling berpandangan dengan tatapan horor. "Ini..." Chie memberikan sesuatu ke mereka berdua. Sebuah benda logam dan berat yang ditutupi dengan kain putih. "Bila waktunya tepat kalian bisa menggunakan benda ini untuk membunuhnya..." ucap Chie, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terdiam kaku. Selang beberapa waktu setelah Chie pergi, Lu Xun tanpa sadar telah meneteskan air matanya.

"Pi..., aku takut..." ucap Lu Xun dengan nada yang sangat ketakutan. Cao Pi yang menyadari bahwa Lu Xun sedang menangis segera menenangkannya.

"Tenang... Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

-xxx-

Brak! Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dan tampaklah Guan Suo serta Sun Ce di ambang pintu tersebut. Mereka berdua tampak kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tampak Rhie sedang diam menatap lantai yang banjir akan darah sambil menggenggam sabuah pisau. Disana juga tampak Zhong Hui yang sudah tersungkur tak bernyawa dilantai. Lehernya menunjukan tulangnya serta urat nadi yang ditarik keluar. Sun Ce yang melihat hal itu segera menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Sudah cukup, Rhie!" teriak Guan Suo. Rhie hanya diam memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Sadar kalo Rhie mau mendekati mereka berdua, Sun ce segera bersembunyi dibelakang Guan Suo.

"Suo..., gua takut nih..." ucap Sun Ce.

"Kalo kamu takut, pergi dari sini..." perintah Guan Suo. Mendengar itu, Sun Ce kaget dan menolak untuk meninggalkan Guan Suo sendirian. "Jangan bercanda! Ini akan sangat berbahaya, sebaiknya kau pergi saja!"

"Gak! Aku gak mungkin ninggalin kamu!" Sun Ce tetap menolak. Tanpa mereka sadari, Rhie melompat ke udara untuk menyerang mereka dari atas. "Huaa, Guan Suo awas!" Sun ce mendorong Guan Suo agar menjauh dari dirinya dan sesegera mungkin Sun Ce juga menghindar dari serangan Rhie. Bruk! Karena dorongan yang kuat dari Sun Ce membuat punggung Guan Suo terbentur dengan tembok.

"Aduh..." rintih Guan Suo. Guan Suo segera bangun dan melihat keadaan Sun Ce yang posisinya sekarang sedang ada tepat dibawah Rhie. Ia berusaha menahan agar pisau yang dibawa Rhie tidak mengenai dirinya. "Sun Ce!" Guan Suo segera berlari mendekati Sun Ce serta Rhie. Sadar bahwa Suo mendekat pandangan Rhie langsung tertuju ke Guan Suo. Mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalik keadaan, Sun Ce langsung menendang Rhie dan membanting tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Prang! Tubuh Rhie terlempar keluar jendela. Merasa semua sudah aman, Guan Suo yang melihat kejadian itu segera menghampiri Sun Ce. Kemudian mereka mendekati Zhong Hui.

"A..., apa dia sudah...?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Sepertinya..." jawab Sun Ce. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini? Kenapa Rhie melakukan ini semua, apa benar yang dikatakan Chie bahwa sebenernya Rhie itu memang aneh?" Mendengar itu, Guan Suo langsung menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sun Ce.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa tentang Rhie! Dia itu tak seperti yang Chie katakan. Rhie pasti memiliki alasanan kenapa dia jadi seperti itu. Mana mungkin semua tindakan itu tak ada sebabnya..." ucap Suo dengan nada yang berapi-api. Sun Ce yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"A..., dan apa alasannya? Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalo dia tak seperti yang Chie katakan? Memangnya kau kenal Rhie dari kapan?" Pertanya yang dikeluarkan Sun Ce membuat Guan Suo tak bisa berkata-kata. "Sudahlah, Suo... Rhie itu bukan cewe baik-baik, kau jangan terus memikirkannya. Aku mengatakan ini semua juga untuk kebaikanmu." jelas Sun Ce membuat Suo makin tak bisa berkata-kata. "Ya sudahlah, tempat ini berbahaya. Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini." ajak Sun Ce sambil menarik lengan Guan Suo pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mencari dimana teman-teman yang lain.

-xxx-

"Zhao Yun..." panggil Jiang Wei yang saat ini sedang digendong sama Zhao Yun *bukan bridal style loh!

"Kenapa?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Bisa kau turunkan aku? Aku kan berat, kurasa kau sedikit kewalahan. Lagian kakiku ini gak terlalu parah kok, aku juga masih bisa jalan walaupun berpegangan pada tembok..." ucap Jiang Wei berharap agar Zhao Yun mau menurunkannya.

"Siapa bilang kamu berat? Aku gak akan membiarkanmu menambah penderitaanmu dengan berjalan sendiri..." bantah Zhao Yun.

"Ayolah, Yun... Gak enak nih kalo begini terus, gue jadi kayak anak kecil gini tau..." paksa Jiang Wei.

"Hah..., baiklah kalo itu maumu..." ucap Zhao Yun akhirnya. Ia segera menurunkan Jiang Wei dari gendongannya. Jiang Wei yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya dilantai hampir saja ambruk karena kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan tapi untungnya dia segera menahankan dirinya dengan berpegangan pada jendela didekatnya. "Bagaimana? Bisa jalankah?" tanya Zhao Yun yang sepertinya kawatir akan keadaannya Jiang Wei.

"Tenang, aku tak selemah yang anda kira kok..." ucap Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum memberikan tanda kepada Zhao Yun kalo dirinya baik-baik saja. "A..., Zhao Yun." panggil Jiang Wei, yang dipanggil cuma menoleh kearah yang manggil. "Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu? Tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja. Setelah kita semua sudah berumpul, kita akan segera meninggalkan mansion ini." jelas Zhao Yun.

"Yun, aku merasa semua ini akan sia-sia."

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih? Kenapa kamu jadi putus asa begitu...?" tanya Zhao Yun yang membuat Jiang Wei tak sadar menitikan air mata.

"Maaf, membuat kalian semua jadi terlibat dengan semua ini. Seharusnya yang diincar Rhie itu aku, kalian semua tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan permasalah ini. Tapi..., karena ikut terlibat..." ucapan Jiang Wei terhenti. "Zhong Hui jadi meninggal..."

"Apa?" Zhao Yun kaget mendengar kabar tentang Zhong Hui. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau? Itu tak mungkin terjadi..." ucap Zhao Yun tak terima. Jiang Wei hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin kau tak akan percaya dengan semua yang aku katakan. Tapi aku bisa tau semua kejadian itu. Aku gak tau kenapa aku bisa tau, tapi seperti ada orang yang membisikan hal tersebut kedalam pikiranku..." jelas Jiang Wei. Zhao Yun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Sudahlah, yang terjadi biarkanlah terjadi. Kita juga gak bisa apa-apa..." ucap Zhao Yun yang sepertinya pasrah dengan semua ini. "Yang pastinya kita harus berusaha untuk mempertahankan hidup. Walaupun tak bisa dan akhirnya kita terbunuh itu sudah merupakan takdir kita, setidaknya kita sudah berusaha Wei..." Jiang Wei yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Zhao Yun. "Kau tak usah meminta maaf, ini semua bukan salahmu... Kau juga sebenarnya terjebak disini kan? Hanya saja kau tak bisa pergi karena Rhie telah memakan bagian kakimu. Tapi untungnya kau ditolong sama Chie dan juga Shi Wa. Mereka menyembunyikanmu dibawah tanah agar kau terlindungi dari Rhie, itu artinya mereka masih ingin kau tetap hidup." lanjut Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei hanya diam sambil merenungkan apa yang diucapkan Zhao Yun. "Hah..., ayo pergi. Kita tak boleh berlama-lama disini." Jiang Wei hanya mengangguk. Akan tetapi, ketika mereka mau melangkah pergi...

Prang! Seseorang memencahkan jendela dan segera mendorong Jiang Wei hingga ia terpojok. Zhao Yun kaget melihat hal itu, apalagi kenyataannya orang tersebut adalah Rhie.

"Jiang Wei!" Zhao Yun segera mendekati kedua orang itu. Sadar bahwa akan ada pengganggu, maka Rhie menarik kaki Jiang Wei pergi.

"A..., Zhao Yun tolong!" teriak Jiang Wei yang mulai kesakitan karena Rhie menggenggam bagian kakinya yang terluka kemudian menariknya dengan cepat menuju arah tangga. Penderitaan itu semakin bertambah karena tubuh Jiang Wei yang terseret melewati bagian pecahan kaca jendela tadi.

"Rhie, hentikan!" teriak Zhao Yun. Tak peduli dengan perintah Zhao Yun, Rhie segera menjatuhkan tubuh Jiang Wei dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu melalui tangga. Puas dengan hal itu, Rhie hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian memandang Zhao Yun dan mendekatinya secara perlahan.

-xxx-

Berjam-jam telah berlalu namun Lu Xun masih saja tetap tak berhenti menangis. Tangisnya malah makin menjadi ketika ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang tak tau sumbernya darimana. Cao Pi yang sedari tadi disampingnya sudah kewalahan untuk menenangkan Lu Xun yang mungkin pada dasarnya emang cengeng.

"Sudahlah, Xun... Berhentilah menangis, tak ada gunanya itu. Aku tau kau takut, tapi tak sepantasnya kau menangis selama ini. Kau membuatku bosan tau mendengar tangisanmu itu!" protes Cao Pi tapi tetap saja Lu Xun tak berhenti menangis. "Hah..." Cao Pi menghela nafas panjang. "Eh, Lu Xun. Lihat deh..." Lu Xun yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya kini mulai memandang Cao Pi yang telah memanggilnya. Begitu Lu Xun melihat Cao Pi, Cao Pi langsung menarik hidungnya sendiri menuju atas yang terkesan kelihatan seperti babi wajahnya itu. Dan seketika itu juga...

"Mwahahahahahahahaha..." tawa Lu Xun pun pecah. Melihat Lu Xun yang sepertinya mulai baikan, Cao Pi malah menggembungkan pipinya layaknya ikan gembung. "Kyahahaha, udah ah Cao Pi! Perutku sakit!" ucap Lu Xun disela-sela tawanya. Tak sadar akan tindakannya itu, Lu Xun sudah sampe guling-gulinng dilantai karena tertawa kelamaan.

"Hah..., ketawa juga dah lo." ucap Cao Pi menghentikan tindakan konyolnya itu. Tapi Lu Xun tak berhenti ketawa. "Oi, Xun udah Xun. Gak usah kumat deh gilanya!"

"Hahahahaha, maaf... Abis kamu lucu banget sih. Aku gak habis pikir orangnya yang nyebahi serta mukanya njelei kayak kamu bisa ngoplak kayak tadi." ucap Lu Xun gak tau muji atau ngehina.

"Lupakan tindakan konyol tadi... Itu hanya kau saja yang melihatnya..." Cao Pi memalingkan mukanya dari Lu Xun. "Sudahlah, berhenti tertawa ngapa!? Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!" ucap Cao Pi sambil pergi meninggalkan Lu Xun.

"Eh Cao Pi, lu mau kemana? Jangan tinggalin aku..." Lu Xun mengejar kepergian Cao Pi. Akan tetapi... Bruk! Bersamaan dengan itu, Jiang Wei jatuh tepat didepan Lu Xun. "WUAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Lu Xun. Cao Pi yang mendengar itu langsung balik lagi ketempatnya Lu Xun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cao Pi. "Loh Jiang Wei? Lo kenapa?"

"Hai teman-teman..." ucap Jiang Wei sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat jatuh dari tangga. Tak disadarinya, darah juga mengalir dari kepalanya. Melihat itu, Lu Xun langsung mendekatinya begitu juga Cao Pi.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan Wei?" tanya Lu Xun panik. Ia membantu Jiang Wei untuk berdiri.

"Kalian tak usah kawatirkan aku, saat ini Zhao Yun juga sedang dalam bahaya...""

"Zhao Yun? Dimana dia sekarang!?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Aku gak tau, tapi aku rasa Rhie sedang bersamanya..." Mendengar itu, Cao Pi langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan mencari dimana Zhao Yun berada. Ia meninggalkan Lu Xun dan juga Jiang Wei begitu saja. Bayangan Cao Pi mulai menghilang ditelan oleh gelapnya ruangan itu. Merasa Cao Pi sudah pergi, Jiang Wei menundukan kepalanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Uhuk..."

"Jiang Wei, kau kenapa!?" Lu Xun mulai kawatir akan keadaan temannya ini. Walupun darah sudah mengalir dari mulut Jiang Wei, ia masih saja tetap tersenyum. Ini hanya siasat untuk membuat Lu Xun tak kawatir akan keadaannya.

"Ehe, aku gak kenapa-napa kok. Kau tak usah kawatir, aku bukan orang yang lemah kok..." ucap Jiang Wei santai akan keadaannya itu.

-xxx-

Kembali dengan keadaannya si Zhao Yun. Saat ini, Rhie sedang perlahan mendekati Zhao Yun yang juga perlahan berjalan mundur. Hingga akhirnya punggung Zhao Yun menabrak tembok. Mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang, Rhie langsung mencolot ke arah Zhao Yun. Baru saja Zhao Yun mau menghindar, Rhie sudah menarik rambutnya yang panjang.

"Aih..." rintih Zhao Yun yang rambutnya dijambak sama Rhie dengan kasarnya. Zhao Yun tak menduga jika ternyata tenaga Rhie kuat juga. Perlahan Rhie menarik Zhao Yun hingga mendekati dirinya. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Zhao Yun segera mengambil pisau yang Rhie bawa dan memotong rambutnya agar terlepas dari genggamannya Rhie. Tak terima jika mangsanya kabur, Rhie segera berlari mendekati Zhao Yun dan mengigit pergelangan tangannya. "He... hentikan Rhie! Ini sakit!" pinta Zhao Yun tapi Rhie tak peduli. Ia terus mengigitnya hingga daging bagian dalam lengan itu terlihat dan tertarik. Zhao Yun yang tak bisa menahan penderitaan itu ingin segera mengahkirinya dengan menggunakan pisau yang masih ia bawa. Akan tetapi Zhao Yun tak ingin melukai orang lain, maka ia urung melakukan hal itu. Tapi tenang, penderitaan Zhao Yun tak berlangsung lama ketika seseorang menarik ramut Rhie dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai dasar.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa!" teriak seorang pria yang menolong Zhao Yun itu. "Masa kau pasrah saja tanganmu digigit seperti itu!?" lanjutnya...

"A..., maaf Shi Wa... Bukan maksudku untuk diam dan pasrah. Hanya saja, aku memang tak bisa melukai orang lain..." jelas Zhao Yun sambil menggenggam lengannya yang terluka itu.

"Zhao Yun...!" tanpa diduga dan dengan dugaan, Cao Pi berlari mendekati Zhao Yun. "Kau baik-baik sajakan? Mana gadis yang namanya Rhie?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Kau...? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan benda itu...?" kali ini Shi Wa bertanya ke Cao Pi tentang benda logam yang dibawa Cao Pi.

"Ini...? Aku disuruh Chie mengakhiri semua ini..." jelas Cao Pi. Mendengar penjelasan itu, Shi Wa hanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Hah..., kalo kau bisa ya sudah... Akhiri secepatnya, sebelum..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" suara teriakan seseorang memotong omongannya Shi Wa. Membuat ketiga cowo ini tersentak kaget dan segera berlari mencari sumber suara itu.

_**TBC**_

siplah..., segini dulu ya... jangan lupa repiew, aku nunggu review kalian soalnya kalo mau lanjut. hehe.

oh ya, aku mau bagi-bagi kekonyolan nih. kalian tau gak kalo ZY itu sukanya aneh-aneh sm kuda?

Mulai dr DW6, pas kpan aku gak tau yg Zhang Fei di jembatan lah kayaknya. Itu aku gak tau anehnya kayak apa, tp kalo yg main ZY dapet julukan bakul spear soalnya dia kebanyakan nyebutin spear-spear gitu dan dimulailah aksi si Zy muter-muter spear di atas kuda. (Zhao Yun: itu gak konyol, prod -_-)

Lalu DW7, pas nolongin bayi Liu Shan di movie pertama yg di itu gak tau si ZY ngapain dibawah kuda, udh gitu kudanya ditendang pula. (Zhao Yun: itu action namanya, prod...)

Dan DW8, yah ini sih baru trailler doang. tp ya kalo kalian mata kalian jeli, kalian bisa lihat kok aksi ZY yg muter-muter di atas kuda terus loncat dan narik ekornya si kuda (Zhao Yun: itu namanya hebat, prod...)

Yah..., gitulah pokonya menurut pandanganku. gak tau deh menurut kalian kayak gimana :P Maaf ya Yun, bukan maksud produser Marry ngomongin kamu..

Zhao Yun: GPP, asal gaji ditambah prod. Soalnya di Chap ini, aku tersiksa juga.

Jiang Wei: Mas, masih ngenes aku kali...!

Ya sudahlah... See ya in the next chap...! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Ahaha, halo semua. kayaknya nih ff udh lm gk lanjut ya? maaf ya... oke, balas yg udh review dulu deh...

**nakamura** : hehe, inilah Cao Pi versi terbaru yg dibuat oleh saya. Lu Xun ketawa ala Sima Yi? itu berarti sayanya salah ngetiknya. hehe, sorry. mengenai yg akan mati? ntar anda akan tau siapa lg yg akn mati. pastinya banyak.

**saika** : Lu Xun tak akan setega itu memberi tau teman-temannya tentang tingkah konyol Cao Pi. tenang ya, penderitaan Jiang Wei akan berakhir di chap ini :3

**yukimura** : kembaran anda org yg kuat kok. tuh masih ada di sebelah anda :D

**black** : yah..., begitulah. Shi Wa itu org yg baik kok. kalo boleh jujur, saya emg dendam sama Zhong Hui. haha XD

**xtreme** : kalo Rhie itu zombie, dia tak akan mungkin bisa segesit itu. kelanjutan kisah ini adalah... simak baik-baik :)

**nagi** : uits, hallo ginnyan :D Guan Suo sdah terlanjur cinta sm Rhie *dicekikBaoSanniang. Shi Wa itu temannya si Rhie, teman masa kecil yg amt sangat baik :) lalu Chie? hah..., aku lupa dgn peran wanita itu dalam kisah ini... maaf.

**sierra **: woke, thanks udh review. ini lanjutannya, nona :D

**kiria **: wow, rupanya anda adlah peminat kisah horor ya? oke, thanks sarannya. pingin saya cek, tp males sdah menyerang diriku. ini dia update an nya :D

SIP, lanjut saja deh kisahnya. apakah ini adl akhir? simak baik-baik...

**_happy reading_**

"Apaan sih...!?" bentak Guan Suo. "Kau membuat kita kaget tau!"  
"Maaf..." ucap Lu Xun.  
"Kirain kamu teriak karena apaan. Taunya cuma karena kecoa doang. Kau ini cowo atau apa sih, masa takut sama kecoa!? Tewas kita udah lari capek-capek kesini..." protes Sun Ce yang juga ada bersama mereka.  
"Kalian gak tau apa? Kecoa itu walaupun udah digepyok berkali-kali tetep aja masih hidup. Udah gitu bentuknya jika menjijikan..." jelas Lu Xun.  
"Elleh..., kecoa juga bakalan mati kalo kamu injek sampe gepeng..." ucap Guan Suo santai sambil menginjak kecoa yang kebetulan lewat.  
"Sudahlah..., lupakan tentang kecoa. Kan akunya yang malu..." ucap Lu Xun. "Sekarang, ayo kita ketempatnya Jiang Wei..." sambungnya.  
"Ha? Memangnya Jiang Wei dimana?"  
"Tadi dia sama aku, tapi katanya dia mau ke toilet dulu... Ya udah deh, dia pergi..." ucap Lu Xun polos.  
"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau biarkan dia sendiri!? Itu akan membahayakannya tau!" bentak Guan Suo tepat ditelingga Lu Xun.  
"Ih..., gak usah teriak juga kale! Aku kan gak budek!"  
"Sudahlah teman-teman, hentikan tindakan aneh kalian itu..." ucap Sun Ce. "Sebaiknya kita segera susul si Jiang Wei, cari yang lain, dan pergi dari tempat ini..." ajak Sun Ce. Lu Xun dan Guan Suo setuju-setuju saja dengan ajakan itu. Mereka bertiga segera pergi menuju kamar mandi.

-xxx-

"Ssssttt... Diam..." perintah Sun Ce yang berada di barisan paling depan. "Aku seperti mendengar suara langkah kaki..." ucap Sun Ce pelan. Lu Xun dan Guan Suo segera bersembunyi dibelakan Sun Ce. Mereka bertiga mengendap-endap mendekati tinkungan lorong yang ada disitu. Bersiap untuk menghajar siapa pun yang akan muncul dihadapannya, Sun Ce mengepalkan tinjunya. "Oke... Hitung mundur! Kita akan buat orang ini pingsan..."  
"Okay..." ucap Lu Xun dan Guan Suo kompak. "3... 2..."  
"Satu! Rasakan...!"  
Buok! Dan pukulan itu tepat mengenai kepala... Cao Pi hingga ia pingsan seketika di tempat itu dengan hidungnya mengalirkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Sadar bahwa ternyata Cao Pi yang kena pukul. Zhao Yun dan Shi Wa cuma bisa berbengong ria sedangkan Sun Ce dan Lu Xun serta Guan Suo bersiap-siap untuk kabur sebelum Cao Pi terbangun dari pingsannya.  
"KALIAN INI NGAPAIN SIH...!" bentak Cao Pi yang sudah bangun membuat Sun Ce, Lu Xun, dan Guan Suo tak sempat untuk kabur.  
"Hiah...! Maaf bos, itu tak sengaja!" Sun Ce memohon ampun atas kesalahannya yang sepertinya tak disengaja.  
"Ora iso! Permintaan maafmu kutolak! Kalian bertiga harus mendapat pukulan yang setimpal!"  
"Ya gak bisa gitu dong... Yang salahkan Sun Ce, kenapa kita juga kena pukul?" protes Lu Xun serta Guan Suo yang tak terima dengan perkataan Cao Pi.  
"Sudahlah teman-teman, ini bukan saatnya kita untuk berkonyol ria..." Shi Wa menghentikan ocehan teman-temannya. Mendengar itu, semua yang ada disitu langsung kembali bertampang serius. "Loh, Jiang Wei mana?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Shi Wa yang menyadari ketidak adaannya Jiang Wei diantara mereka.  
"Oh, iya... Tujuan kitakan mau ke toilet untuk menemui Jiang Wei." ucap Sun Ce. "Tadi katanya Lu Xun, si Jiang Wei pergi ketoilet..." sambungnya.  
"Toilet mana!? Ini mansion... Sudah pasti kalo toilet itu tersebar dimana-mana..." tanya Cao Pi.  
"Iya-ya... Toilet mana ya?" gumam Lu Xun. Yang lainnya cuma sweatdrop aja ngeliatin Lu Xun yang emang pada dasarnya lemot.  
"Aiah..., tolol banget sih kamu itu!" bentak Cao Pi sambil njitak kepalanya si Lu Xun. Yang di jitak sih cuma nyengir aja sama ngasih muka tak berdosa gitu deh.  
"Sudahlah, tak usah diperdebatkan lebih lama lagi." ucap Shi Wa menenangkan suasana. "Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas mencari dimana keberadaan Jiang Wei, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.." lanjutnya.  
"Kita sebaiknya tak usah berpencar lagi. Itu akan membahayakan kita saja, ada baiknya jika kita mencari Jiang Wei bersama-sama." sambung Zhao Yun.  
Semua hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Akhirnya setelah berunding cukup lama, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai pencarian dari pintu awal masuk. Seluruh lantai satu mereka jelajahi tanpa sedikit pun bagian yang dilupakan untuk di cek. Tapi kenyataannya lantai satu sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya Jiang Wei. Setelah itu mereka menuju lantai dua.  
Banyak waktu yang mereka lalui untuk mencari Jiang Wei. Seluruh ruangan bahkan sudah periksa namun mereka sama sekali tak menemui Jiang Wei. Chie saja mereka juga tak bertemu, apalagi Rhie.  
"Men..., ini kita udah muter-muter nih mansion berapa kali?" protes Sun Ce yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan selama perjalanan. Akhirnya mereka kembali keruangan tengah dekat pintu utama untuk beristirahat.  
"Hah..., apa barang kali si Jiang Wei itu pergi dari mansion ini?" ucap Cao Pi.  
"Tidak mungkin, dia sedang terluka. Mana mungkin dia bisa pergi jauh dari mansion ini, apalagi meninggalkan tempat ini." Shi Wa menyangkal ucapan Cao Pi.  
Sing~ Suasana menjadi hening. Dari mereka sama sekali tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan disaat seperti ini saja, ada yang tidur karena kelelahan. Tanpa disadari, pintu terbuka dan didapatilah sosok Rhie sedang berdiri disana. Mereka yang melihat gadis itu langsung saja merapat menjadi satu. Yang tidur pun tanpa dibangunkan sudah bangun dan ikut merapat. Mereka tampak kaget melihat kehadiran Rhie. Takut? Atau apa? Hanya mereka yang tau. Gadis itu secara perlahan melangkah mendekati keenam pria itu. Ekspresi diwajahnya tampak datar, tak menunjukan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Lu Xun tak sengaja telah menitikan air matanya, mungkin ia takut kalau-kalau saja Rhie akan membunuh mereka semua.  
Dengan kecepatan yang tak terkira, Rhie melangkah mendekati mereka berenam. Sadar akan datangnya bahaya, mereka langsung saja berpencar dengan paksa. Sun Ce yang menghindar terlalu extrem tak tersadar bahwa kepalanya terbentur dengan sudut meja yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Bentruran yang sepertinya cukup keras itu membuat ia pingsan dengan sebagian kepala yang mulai mengalirkan darah. Sedangkan Lu Xun, kakinya malah tergelincir hingga membuat ia tak bisa menggerakan kakinya yang tampaknya sakit. Guan Suo mencoba menghentikan Rhie yang tampaknya telah out of control. Tapi Rhie malah membanting tubuh Guan Suo ke sudut ruangan, membuat jam raksasa yang ada disana terjatuh dan mengenai kakinya.  
"Hei, kau... Bagaimana menghentikan dia?" tanya Cao Pi yang sepertinya bersembunyi bersama Shi Wa. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Cao Pi tampak kesal karena sepertinya ia dicuekin sama orang yang ia ajak bicara. "Oi...!" bentak Cao Pi.  
"Apa!? Kau tidak tau kalau aku sedang berpikir!" Shi Wa balik membentak Cao Pi.  
"Eng, Shi Wa. Apa kita harus membunuhnya?" tanya Zhao Yun yang juga bersembunyi bersama mereka. Mendengar itu, Shi Wa langsung memandang Zhao Yun dan juga Cao Pi secara bergantian.  
"Kurasa memang hanya itu jalan satu-satunya..." ucap Shi Wa datar. "Baiklah, sekarang kita susun rencana. Aku dan Zhao Yun akan mengalihkan perhatiannya Rhie, sedangkan kau Cao Pi, usahakan agar kau membidik tepat ke jantung Rhie kalo susah kau bisa tembak kepalanya. Itu akan segera mematikan saraf pusatnya." jelas Shi Wa.  
"Jadi aku yang nembak nih?" tanya Cao Pi.  
"Ya kalo kamu gak mau, kau bisa serahkan tugas menembak itu ke aku." usul Zhao Yun.  
"Emoh ah, aku aja yang nembak." balas Cao Pi cepat sambil memeluk pistol pemberian Chie.  
"Eh, kurasa. Aku punya ide lain..." tiba-tiba Shi Wa berucap. "Aku akan kebawah tanah untuk memasang sesuatu, jadi kau Zhao Yun..." ucap Shi Wa sambil memegang pundak Zhao Yun. "Kau akan bekerja sebagai umpan seorang diri..."  
"What...!? Aku sendiri...?"  
"Yap, sudah ya... Aku harus segera bergegas memasang alat itu. Semoga berhasil, Tuhan memberkati..." Shi Wa mengatakan kata terakhirnya sambil berlalu pergi. Cao Pi hanya memandang Zhao Yun dengan senyum yang lebar sedangkan Zhao Yun, ia berusaha untuk menerima segalanya yah..., walaupun berat.  
Dan akhirnya, aksi mereka segera dimulai. Zhao Yun berusaha memancing Rhie agar mendekatinya, sedangkan Cao Pi juga sedang berusaha untuk membidik tempakannya ke arah Rhie. Akan tetapi, Cao Pi yang tak jago dalam hal menembak itu mulai kesusahan. Selain karena gerakan Rhie dan juga Zhao Yun yang cepat, ia juga susah membedakan antara kedua orang itu.  
"Aduh, Yun... Jangan banyak bergeraklah kau itu! Aku kan jadi susah untuk menembak..." protes Cao Pi.  
"Jangan banyak bergerak kau bilang? Aku ini juga sedang berusaha menghindari serangan Rhie tau!" protes Zhao Yun juga.  
"Yeah, whatever lah. Kalo misalnya aku salah nembak jangan mendendam padaku ya..." ucap Cao Pi singkat yang membuat Zhao Yun tak fokus pada Rhie, hingga... BUK! Sebuah serangan mendarat tepat di kepala Zhao Yun. Membuat pria itu terlempar jauh hingga sudut ruangan. Cao Pi yang melihat itu tampak kaget, ia bermaksud untuk menghampiri temannya itu.  
"Jangan, Pi! Jangan kesini! Itu akan membahayakan dirimu..." teriak Zhao Yun dari kejauhan. Cao Pi hanya diam mematung menatap temannya itu.  
"Tapi kalo aku tidak kesana, gadis itu pasti akan membunuhmu..." Cao Pi mulai panik.  
"Kau tetap fokus dengan bidikanmu..." ucap Zhao Yun. Mendengar perkataan itu, Cao Pi menggenggam erat senjata tersebut. Ia mulai serius untuk membidik. Walaupun berat, tapi ia yakin jika ia bisa.  
Rhie perlahan mendekati Zhao Yun yang susah untuk bangkit dari bangun. Ia bersiap untuk menyerang Zhao Yun kapan pun dia mau. Keringat dingin sudah mulai mengalir di wajah Zhao Yun, apakah Zhao Yun akan mati?  
Begitu Rhie melompat untuk menyerang Zhao Yun, Cao Pi juga sudah melancarkan serangannya. Akan tetapi, yah... kalian pasti tau kalo itu namanya meleset. Untung saja Chie segera datang dan menendang Rhie agar menjauh dari Zhao Yun.  
"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya gadis itu sangat kawatir dengan keadaan kedua pria itu. Ia membantu Zhao Yun untuk berdiri. Guan Suo dan yang lainnya juga sudah terbebas dari problem mereka masing-masing.  
"A..., terima kasih Chie. You save my life..." ucap Zhao Yun sosokan pake bahasa Inggris yang gak tau bener apa kagak. Semuanya sudah berkumpul menjadi satu, mereka semua memandang kearah Rhie yang masih hidup sepertinya. Memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mengalahkan gadis itu sangatlah berat untuk mereka semua.  
Sementara Shi Wa, aku kurang tau apa yang ia kerjakan. Yang pastinya ia memasang sesuatu dibawah tanah yang mungkin dapat mengakhiri semuanya. Begitu semuanya beres, pria itu segera berlari keatas untuk menemui semuanya. Waktu yang mereka miliki pun hanya sekitar 3 menit dari sekarang.  
Waktu terus berjalan, tapi Rhie masih saja belum bisa dikalahkan.  
"Hei..." Shi Wa menghampiri semuanya. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari tempat ini." perintahnya.  
"Pergi? Tapi lewat mana?" tanya Lu Xun sangat panik.  
"Oke, aku dan Chie tentunya akan mengahlikan perhatiannya Rhie. Disaat seperti itu juga kalian harus pergi melalui pintu utama.." jelas Shi Wa. Semuanya hanya mengiyakan penjelasan Shi Wa. Saat ini, mereka sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Mengikuti penjelasan Shi Wa, mungkin bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua dari kematian.  
Rencana dijalankan. Akan tetapi, Rhie sudah merobohkan tembok sebelah atas pintu, hingga membuat pintu itu tertutup oleh puing-puing bangunan. Tak punya jalan keluar lagi, akhirnya Shi Wa menyuruh mereka lari lewat jendela tingkat dua.  
"Tunggu, lalu kalian bagaimana?" tanya Guan Suo menghentikan langkahnya menatap kedua orang tersebut.  
"Tak usah pedulikan kita. Ini sudah merupakan takdir kita..." ucap Chie sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Sudahlah, kalian tak punya banyak waktu! Tinggal satu menit lagi..." teriak Shi Wa.  
Dan BOUM! Sebuah ledakan sudah terdengar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka segera meloncat keluar mansion melalui jendela. Ledakan kedua pun menyusul, membuat mereka sedikit terpental dan menghantam tanah luar mansion. Mereka semua menatap mansion tersebut yang sudah mulai runtuh terbakar. Tak ada yang bisa tertolong jika sudah terjebak didalam sana. Akhir yang tak membahagiakan membuat mereka kehilangan beberapa nyawa. Kini yang tersisa pun, hanya Guan Suo, Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan juga Cao Pi.

**_THE END (?)_**

hellah, masa sdah berakhir sih? ngomong-ngomong chap ini agk aneh ya? akui saja lah, aku aj yg bikin sdh merasa kalo chap ini memang aneh. maklumlah, saya ny emg udh lupa sm kisahnya.

so..., cerita kan sudah berakhir. tp sebenernya msih ad lanjtannya. krn itu saya mohon anda utk mereview chap ini. **jika kalian ingin bertanya, silahkan tanya. kalo mau tanya sm salah satu pemain disini, kalian tinggal sebut namanya dan katakan pertanyaan anda. nanti pertanyaan anda akan di jawab di spesial chap berikutnya. chap berikut mungkin akn membicarakan tentang kebenaran kisah ini dan juga membicarakan tentang ff bikinan saya berikutnya. jika kalian ingin request ff, bilang sm saya ya. ntar saya bikinin kalo sempet.** oke?

sip, see ya guys...


End file.
